The Life of Harry Potter
by ninjadj13
Summary: Harry isn't entirely sure about who he actually fancies: Hermione, or Ginny. But when he makes his choice, was it actually worth it? DO NOT OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction, and will have more chapters. I appreciate reviews, and accept requests. If there are any ideas for the plot line or other chapters, I'd really like for you to comment them for me to look at. I hope you will enjoy this story!_

Harry had his eyes closed, enjoying the presence of another human being snuggled up against his arm. Crickets played their symphony of sounds as the brown-haired girl stirred.

"Harry, go to bed," the girl mumbled into Harry's sleeve. She held on to Harry's arm and shook him a little.

"Shh," Harry said gently. "It's fine. You go to bed."

"Why are you still up?"

"Why are you?" Harry said back.

She sat up. "It's late, but I woke up momentarily and realized you were still awake. Have you slept at all?"

"I'm enjoying this," Harry told her. "I like holding you in my arms, having you beside me. I can't enjoy that if I'm sleeping. Plus, my eyes were closed, so I'm still getting some rest."

"Harry, your brain won't properly function if you don't sleep," she scolded. "You won't be any good if Death Eaters march by and you can't remember how to stupefy them!"

"Death Eaters aren't going to be anywhere around here. They'll be lying low and waiting for an opportunity. Death Eaters might kill mercilessly but they don't go around killing Muggles in front of other Muggles and making their presence obvious." Harry pointed out.

"Hmph," she crossed her arms. "It's nearly time to wake, Harry. Do you think Ron'll come in?"

"Ginny's sleeping over there," Harry said. "Ron doesn't peep. He might be suspicious when I'm not in the room when he wakes, but he isn't a git. If I tell him that I went to get a drink of water or use the loo he won't push."

"Okay," she sighed.

It was another day at 12 Grimmauld Place, and another day gone before school would start up again. Harry would be in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He would return for a new year of adventures with his two best friends: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Well, Ron was his best mate. His relationship with Hermione was a little more complicated, and unknown to Ron. Harry looked down at Hermione as she dozed off again, another couple of hours left before Molly Weasley would get up to make breakfast.

Harry could almost imagine the butter on his toast and the smell bacon sizzling in a skillet. He sighed wistfully, trying to actually get some sleep. He knew that Hermione was right about getting some rest. Going nearly a whole night without sleep wasn't good. Harry felt his stomach rumble and Hermione twitched. Harry's eyelids began to droop, and he fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke to Hermione shaking his shoulders.

"Harry!" Hermione fiercely whispered. "Nearly time for everyone to wake. Mrs. Weasley's making breakfast, and Ginny ought to wake up any minute now. Go back to your room, Harry. Mrs. Weasley's bound to go by your room and ask how you like your food."

Harry sniffed the air, the familiar smell of bacon filling his nostrils. He smelled sausages and butter, lots of butter. "I'll see you later, Hermione." Harry kissed her, jumped off the bed, and tried to get back to his room as quietly as possible, which was nearly _impossible_ with the creaking floorboards. He pushed open the bedroom door, which squeaked on its hinges, and tiptoed to his bed, slipping under the covers. He yanked off his sweater and threw it on the floor. He threw his trousers on the floor and kept his socks on, not having to keep quiet. Ron was snoring loudly, snorting every few minutes. His legs were at hanging off opposite sides of the bed, and his pillow had fallen off the bed. He was using trousers as a pillow.

The door creaked open. "Harry? Ron?" Mrs. Weasley's head popped into the room.

When nobody answered, Mrs. Weasley opened the door wider and pulled off Ron's blankets. "Ron!" Ron kept snoring. "Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley's shook Ron's shoulders and said, "Ronald! Wake up!"

Ron kicked a leg out, and Mrs. Weasley jumped out of the way. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, WAKE UP!" Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the pants under his head flew out onto the floor. Ron's head fell onto the mattress, but he kept sleeping. Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Harry, dear, what would you like for breakfast?"

Harry, who had consequently fallen asleep, got his blankets thrown off of him, and woke up again to Mrs. Weasley shaking his shoulders.

"What, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Uh, bacon and toast," Harry requested, "and scrambled eggs, please."

"Eggs on your toast?"

"Separate, please."

"Oh, no problem, dear," Mrs. Weasley ruffled his hair. "When Ron wakes up, tell him that there's leftover pancakes. If you want some, I'm leaving Ron six, and he wouldn't miss one or two."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and closed the bedroom door, allowing Harry to change. He grabbed his clothes off the floor and pulled on a casual blue button down over his light blue t-shirt. He tightened his belt to keep his jeans up and slid his feet into his sneakers. He walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table, a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs and buttered wheat toast. Harry stabbed his fork into the eggs and wolfed them down, starving. He munched on his toast and was crunching his bacon when Hermione joined him at the table. Mrs. Weasley placed a plate of eggs on toast in front of her, with two pieces of bacon. Hermione picked up a fork and started devouring the food, as Harry finished up his food. He began to wash his plate, and after Hermione had finished her food, washed hers too. Hermione kissed his cheek when Mrs. Weasley was busy charming a broom to sweep up the shards of a broken glass.

"Kreacher," Mrs. Weasley muttered. "Can't seem to be much use."

Harry and Hermione shared a smile, and Sirius appeared. "Damn Kreacher. I think he's been stealing stuff, too. A couple of the silver goblets have gone missing."

"If Kreacher won't help, he could at _least_ not make trouble." Mrs. Weasley huffed as the broom swept the last of the shards into the waiting dustpan.

"He's Kreacher. I'd kill him, but imagine how that'd go down." Sirius slid into another seat and piled a few waffles onto a plate. He poured syrup on them and sawed them into pieces with a knife similar to the one that he'd given Harry. Harry and Hermione went up to Hermione's room, with a _crack_ in the background, followed by another.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, and Harry hurried up the stairs as Mrs. Weasley continued shouting at the twins.

Ginny was pulling on a sweater, and had a hairpin holding her hair back.

"Oh, hey guys," Ginny said, standing up from her bed. She shouldered her way through Harry and Hermione, brushing her fingers against Harry's. "Find me later," Ginny murmured loud enough for only Harry to hear. Harry felt the hairs on his neck tingle with her touch. He quickly pulled his hand away, and Ginny left to go eat breakfast.

"Harry," Hermione led him over to her bed. "Are you okay? I saw you pull your hand back."

"It's...it's fine," Harry said. He held her by the waist and pushed her back onto the bed. Hermione giggled and Harry tickled her sides.

"Harry," Hermione squealed. "Harry! St-stop it!" Hermione breathed heavily and Harry stopped, still holding her.

Harry stared down at Hermione, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Do you really want me to stop?"

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and told hold of his head. "Not yet."

Harry nipped at Hermione's neck, leaving a small hickey at the base. He strategically placed the hickey to be invisible when Hermione wears her clothes, and kissed her neck. Hermione moved Harry's head to meet with hers, and kissed him on the lips. They shook the bed slightly, and Hermione giggled. Harry smiled, and their bodies were pressed against each other's. Harry felt like he could feel Hermione's skin grow hotter, and loosen his grip around her waist to allow her some air. Hermione gratefully stopped kissing Harry to catch her breath. Harry slowly left a trail of lingering kisses on Hermione's jawline, stopping right next to her lip. Hermione, who had caught her breath, kissed Harry again, and unzipped her peach jacket. They smiled at each other and after a while, finally stopped. The silence of the room was interrupted by their breathing, and Harry hugged Hermione close. He kissed her forehead, and Hermione snuggled up to Harry's chest.

It was the day before they would return to school, and be limited in their secret relationship. Harry knew that Dumbledore's credibility was going downhill, and his own, too. He was almost afraid of the backlash he would gain, but much. He knew he was right, and anyone who doubted him was a git. A damn, bloody git.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry nudged Hermione after a few minutes. Nothing. He nudged again, and Hermione let out a soft snore.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered loudly.

He was answered with snores.

"Hermione?" Harry shook his arm, which Hermione was resting on.

Nothing.

Harry sighed, and carefully removed his arm from beneath Hermione. He stood up, and zipped up her jacket. Harry then moved her so that her head settled on her pillow. He covered her waist-down with her blankets, and left the room to find Ginny.

Harry found a note in his back pocket as he checked his wand, and it read:

_Harry, meet me in my room. xoxo, Ginny_

Harry read the message twice, not fully understanding Ginny's purpose. He shrugged mentally and headed for the stairs. He found Ginny's room, and walked in. He picked something off the floor, picking at it with his fingers, realizing it was a bra. He quickly dropped it, and turned around to see Ginny.

"Gi-Ginny," Harry stammered. She was dressed in a sweater and jeans, but to him, she looked beautiful. He knew that he had a private relationship with Hermione, but also knew that Ginny, his best mate's younger sister, was quite a catch herself. He stared at her, and felt his cheeks grow hot. Ginny smiled, and was no longer that embarrassed by Harry's presence.

"Hi, Harry," she said simply. "How are you?"

"I'm... good." Harry looked around suspiciously. "What'd you call me here for?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ginny shrugged. "I just thought we could talk."

"Oh," Harry loosened up his arms, which had tensed in case of a prank.

"Harry," Ginny sat down on her bed and patted the space next to her.

"Yeah, Ginny?" Harry sat, and Ginny moved closer.

"Do you fancy Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Harry nearly choked on his own spit. "What?"

"Hermione," Ginny repeated. "Do you like her?"

"She's one of my best friends," Harry responded uncomfortably.

"Oh," Ginny sounded sad, but in contrast, looked a bit happy. "Ron likes her, anyways. It'd make things a tad bit awkward, don't you think?"

Harry nodded. "I wouldn't want Ron to have to deal with that."

"So," Ginny scooted even closer to Harry. "Does that mean you aren't... seeing anyone?"

"Aren't you seeing Dean?" Harry wondered out loud, growing more uncomfortable by the minute with Ginny's questions.

"It's nothing serious..." Ginny replied.

"Ginny, why are you asking me this?" Harry interrupted.

"I told you I wanted to talk," Ginny looked unfazed by Harry's sudden outburst.

Harry clenched a fist. "Yeah, you did, Ginny, but I thought you meant a conversation. Not... this." He waved his hands and gestured to Ginny, and back at himself.

"You mean as friends?" Ginny's unwavering gaze made Harry feel like she was trying to read his mind.

"Ginny-" Harry tried to back out of his current situation.

"Harry," Ginny's pleading eyes bore into Harry. "Dean doesn't love me for me. He just wants to make the other boys jealous. I've heard the rumors about people who say that I'm 'hot' or the 'hottest girl in her year' and all of that."

"But, you _are_," Harry blurted, before clamping his mouth shut. Harry backed up against the wall, and stood silently.

Ginny had a winning smile on her face. "So the boys in _my_ year aren't the only ones who think so."

"I... I guess not," Harry couldn't think of a way to wiggle out of answering.

"Harry, do you just think I'm hot, or do you think of me as more than that?" Ginny inquired.

"D'you really want to play this game?"

"Harry, I don't think of it as a game."

"Fine, Ginny. I know you fancied me when you were younger, and when I defeated the basilisk in my second year, you were there. Helpless and nearly dead, just laying there. I liked Cho, Ginny. I thought of you more, but I didn't fancy you. I saw you with Dean, Ginny. I saw you with other people, and I saw you get older. You looked... beautiful. I didn't know what to say." Harry confessed.

Ginny smiled and leaned closer. "You don't need to say anything."

Ginny kissed him, and Harry was taken by surprise. He thought of Hermione, and thought of whether he loved her, whether he wanted to ruin his friendship with Ron, if Ginny was telling the truth. His relationship with Hermione wasn't known, but if he started one with Ginny... that wouldn't need to be known either.

He kissed Ginny back, and she grabbed his neck. He had known of her fancying him when younger, but didn't know she still did. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and his other hand wandered up to her face, which he cupped and pressed himself closer to her. He felt like he couldn't get enough of her lips, and hugged her as close as he could. Ginny ripped off his blue button down, which had hung loose over Harry unbuttoned, and clung to his muscled arms. Ginny ran her hands up and down Harry's arms. Harry's arms prickled and tickled with Ginny's touch. His temperature rose, and wherever Ginny touched him, he shivered, even though he felt hot.

Harry rubbed his hands along the bottom of Ginny's back, and kissed her as hard as he could. Ginny and Harry moved their heads together, pressing their lips together frantically. Harry finally pulled back, and they laughed.

"I thought you didn't fancy me anymore," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny breathed. "I gave up on you. If Hermione's told you anything, it's that I gave up on you. I certainly never told anyone that I _stopped_ fancying you."

Harry kissed her again. "I'm glad."

Ginny pressed a finger to his lips. "Harry, is there anything going on between you and Hermione?"

"What?" Harry stopped abruptly, getting off of Ginny.

"Ron's never made a move on her, and you two meet a lot. I don't know if that's because there's something between the two of you. I know there are plenty who fancy Hermione. Cormac does, anyway."

"Really?" Harry didn't know that.

"He's going to try for Keeper when school begins. You didn't know?"

"No, no I didn't. Anyways... Hermione and I have a complicated relationship. We're friends."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and said, "Complicated? Oh, well as long as you're a free agent, then we could maybe-?" She left the question hanging, and Harry wasn't sure what to say.

"Do we have to go public?" Harry wiggled his toes, trying to stop panicking about Hermione.

"No, no," Ginny said it obviously. "I'm still with Dean! We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to." Ginny kissed him lightly. "We should go now. Someone's bound to get suspicious if we stay out of sight any longer. We're already lucky that Hermione hasn't come in."

Harry nodded. "You're right. I'll see you later?"

"Harry, school starts tomorrow and you're living here in the Burrow, with my family. What do you think?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I will see you later."

"I'll snog you later," Ginny said, kissing him again before leaving. Harry couldn't feel happier, and he soon followed Ginny's example. Harry went downstairs, back to the kitchen, and ran into Ron.

"Hey, mate!" Ron stopped Harry. "Why didn't you tell me breakfast was ready?"

"You were fast asleep," Harry told him. "Your mum kept yelling at you and you didn't notice one bit. Told me to tell you that if you wanted food, there'd be six waffles at the ready."

"Waffles?" Ron looked eager to eat.

"Yeah, mate," said Harry. "Best you go down and eat, eh?"

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "See you later, mate."

Ron dashed down the stairs, and Harry took his time following his friend. Harry soon reached the kitchen, where Ron was pouring a ridiculous amount of syrup and smothering his waffles in butter. He stuffed his mouth full of waffle and noticed Harry.

"Harry!" Ron said, or at least Harry thought he said. Ron was basically talking gibberish with his mouth full.

"Ron, you might want to let up with the amount of food you put in your mouth at once," Harry cautioned.

Ron chewed his food, or at least swallowed it, and replied, "Oh, shut it, Harry. I'm hungry. You are all eating lunch by now and I haven't even eaten breakfast."

"You're the one who wouldn't wake up," said Harry. "Your mother tried, and you snored on."

"Ron, you woke up," Hermione came into the kitchen. "I nearly thought you'd gone into a coma."

Ginny stepped out from behind her, laughing. "Ron always goes into a coma after he eats too much."

The two girls laughed, and Harry joined in. Ron muttered something under his breath and continued eating. Mrs. Weasley served up a platter of sandwiches.

"Eat up," she said, setting down a pitcher of lemonade as she said so. "Prawn and mayonnaise, meats," she listed some of the sandwiches that were available. "There's more food in the fridge, if there's something else you want in your sarnie. If there's something not on the table you just have a hunger for, don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, and Mrs. Weasley patted his cheek.

"Anything for you, my dear boy," Mrs. Weasley's motherly love extended to Harry, whom she thought of as a son.

Harry picked out a traditional American sandwich: peanut butter and jelly. Harry bit into the sandwich, one made with white bread. Harry decided he liked it and finished it off, wiping his fingers on a napkin. Hermione had cooked up a few sausages, insisting Mrs. Weasley take a rest. When Mrs. Weasley started to refuse, Hermione said that there was plenty of cleaning to do.

"I think I saw a boggart in that old closet," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Boggart?" Mrs. Weasley said incredulously. She grabbed her wand out of her apron and marched away. "Bloody boggarts..."

"She really works too much," said Hermione. "Good thing I really did see a boggart or she'd have my hide."

"Mrs. Weasley's too nice for that," said Harry.

"You kidding?" Ginny ate her sandwich. "Mum is either your best friend, or your worst enemy. She also can be," Ginny lowered her voice, "nearly as thick as Ron."

Harry laughed, and when Ron finished his plate of buttery waffles, they all went outside. Tonks was bewitching twigs and branches to chase after a frog. The four joined Tonks for the rest of the day, before they had to go to supper. Supper was delicious, as Harry had finished his plate clean.

Harry met up with Ginny, shared a kiss, and left for his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was about to step through his door when Hermione blocked his path.

"Harry," Hermione took hold of his hand. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "I'm fine. I'm just a bit distracted, and I'm tired."

"Too tired for this-?" Hermione kissed him, and Harry's natural instinct was to kiss her back and hold her as tight as he could. He ignored the instinct and kept his hands to himself.

Harry gently pushed Hermione off. "Hermione, I'm really tired. As much as I'd love to stay with you, I best be off to bed."

"Harry, you've never acted this way before. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry brushed Hermione's hand off his arm. "I... I'm just really tired."

"Harry James, I know you better than that. There's something else. Come on, Harry, you can tell me."

"Hermione," Harry started to get annoyed. "I'm fine, just tired. Really, Hermione. I'm just too tired."

"But Harry," protested Hermione. Her expression turned to that of realization. "There's another girl, isn't there?"

"What?" Harry thought he was covering his tracks pretty well.

"There's another girl," Hermione said angrily, "isn't there? Another one."

"Hermione, don't be rash," Harry tried to reason with her. "There's nobody else."

"I know you, Harry. You wouldn't pass me for some sleep. You never have. There's someone else!"

"There's no one else, except for Ron, who happens to fancy you!"

"Ron?" Hermione crossed her arms. "Don't you dare try to distract me, Harry! Ron is perfectly happy poking his nose into Ginny's relationships, never mind one of his own." Hermione took a deep breath. "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." Hermione didn't bother with a kiss, and turned on her heels.

Harry sighed, and as he got ready for bed, reflected on his relationship with Hermione, and his one with Ginny. He didn't know whether either would last. His last thought was of Ginny, to say the least, and he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was roused by a rush of cold air that made his skin prickle. He shivered, and pried his eyes open with all his willpower. Mrs. Weasley was holding his blankets as if she was a bullfighter, and had torn it from Harry's grasp. Harry groaned and sat up straight, looking over at Ron. Mrs. Weasley pulled back his covers and took his pillow. Ron moved an inch and didn't wake up.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley called out the bedroom door.

_Crack! Crack! _Two redheads bearing great resemblance to one another had Apparated to land beside Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, Mother?" Fred asked.

"Ooh," George rubbed his hands together. "Wake up ickle Ronniekins?"

Mrs. Weasley slapped George's shoulder. "He is your brother! Call him Ron, and yes, wake him up, but do not, and I mean _not_," she glared at the twins, "hurt Ron in anyway. You got it?"

"I reckon a bit of noise might wake him," George grinned.

"This better not be more of that joke shop nonsense," Mrs. Weasley warned.

"Mum," Fred sounded scandalous. "How could you possibly think we would do that?"

Mrs. Weasley started for the door. "Have him awake in ten minutes for breakfast, all right?"

Fred and George said at the same time, "We got it, Mum."

Mrs. Weasley huffed and left the room. Fred Disapparated and Apparated to leave and reappear next to George, who had stayed where he was. Fred held a black object that resembled a horn.

"Decoy Detonator," said Fred. He hovered it over the ground. "Better get a move on, Harry. Makes quite the bit of noise."

Harry jumped off the bed and scurried on out. Harry had swiped his clothes and feverishly yanked them on before hearing a _boom_ when he was halfway down the hallway. Fred and George came running out of the room laughing.

"Sure woke ickle Ronnie up," said George.

"Definitely," agreed Fred.

"Can I go back in the room, then?" asked Harry.

"Your choice, mate," George shrugged. "Ron's a bit... _murderous. _And he's grumpy. Swore he'd get us back after the Decoy Detonator went off."

"What's a Decoy Detonator?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Fred shook his head. "Didn't we already tell you?" Harry didn't say anything. "You set it off, and it splits into more but smaller Decoy Detonators, and they all make the loudest sounds they can. Works for a _decoy_, hence the name. Good, eh?"

Harry was impressed. "It's good, all right. Ron getting out of bed, then? We have to leave for platform nine and three-quarters soon."

"He's getting out of bed," said George. "Said he was hungry, too."

"Best you go down to eat, Harry," Fred told Harry. "Mum has a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast for you. Your favorite, she said."

Harry smiled. Mrs. Weasley definitely knew something he liked. He tied his shoes and tried to flatten his stubborn hair. Harry clomped down the stairs and stopped by the kitchen. He grabbed his plate, thanked Mrs. Weasley, and sat down to eat. Harry, ravenous, gobbled his food and ran back up the stairs to check his trunk.

"Helped you out with that already, mate," Fred called as Harry raced up the stairs.

Harry didn't pause, but instead called back, "Thanks, Fred!" Harry still ran up to his room to grab his trunk and get Hedwig plus her cage. Harry had all his luggage and one by one, carried it down the stairs. When finished, his things stood in a pile with everyone's trunks, and he slid into a seat beside Ron and Hermione. Hermione was cutting her food with a knife and eating with a fork, while Ron merely stabbed some food with his fork or knife and stuffed the rest in his mouth with his hand.

Hermione shouldered Ron. "Ron, you need to work on your manners," scolded Hermione. "Shoving food in your mouth is not proper."

Ron shrugged. "Cloak plate, doe I gotta read past," Ron couldn't speak with his mouth full of food.

Harry patted Ron on the back and left to tidy the pile of trunks. When Ron and Hermione, the last ones, had finished eating, Mrs. Weasley ushered everyone out, and they departed for King's Cross.

Harry's heart beat faster as his excitement grew. He took ahold of his luggage cart and dashed at the brick column. As he had every other time, he prepared to crash. One year, he _had_ actually crashed, so it didn't hurt to make sure. He made it through this time, and as the second one through after Ginny, snuck a quick kiss on her cheek. Ginny, not expecting that, blushed slightly, and Ron, her overprotective brother, surveyed his surroundings for whoever that blush was for.

"Come along now," Mrs. Weasley pushed the kids towards the train. "You all will be late and miss the train. Go find yourselves a compartment, now, and have a good year!" Mrs. Weasley went around and gave each departing person a kiss and hug, before standing next to her husband.

"Goodbye!" Mr. Weasley called. "Be good!"

As the train departed, everyone was looking for a compartment. Fred and George sniggered while walking through the tight hallway. "Be good!" said Fred in a mocking tone. "You really think Dad believes that?"

"You know he isn't like Mum," said Ginny. "Of course he knows it won't happen."

"Come on, Harry, Hermione," Ron was looking for an empty compartment. "We don't need to listen to their rubbish."

"Hey, Harry, what d'you reckon Dumbledore will have you doing next? Horcruxes, is that it?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore hasn't exactly been talking with me too much," Harry admitted. "He's probably busy, might even be looking for horcruxes as we speak."

"Has your scar hurt?" Hermione quickly asked.

"It hasn't been doing much," Harry assured her. "Few flashes here and there - real small ones," Harry added when a look of horror crossed Hermione's face. "Voldemort hasn't been angry a whole lot, but I've seen a few things in my sleep. Nothing too bad, though. It's been all right."

"Have you been contacting Dumbledore? Have you been _trying_?" Hermione rapidly asked more questions, shooting them one after another like spells from a wand.

"Hermione-" Harry tried to answer, but apparently Hermione was in no hurry to stop.

"Is Dumbledore all right? Has he _actually_ destroyed any horcruxes?"

"Hermione-"

"Has he found any? Do you think You-Know-Who knows what Dumbledore's doing?"

"HERMIONE!" Harry finally shouted. His head filled with possible answers to each one of Hermione's questions. He liked her, yeah, but Hermione sometimes got carried away with her concern.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione's urgent tone was gone, and she returned to her normal casual voice.

"I _have_ been contacting Dumbledore, but he hasn't been answering. He sent one owl saying that he would not be able to talk for a while, and that was that. So," Harry continued before Hermione could fire any more questions, "Dumbledore hasn't told me anything else and I don't _know_ anything else." Harry let out a deep breath. "Satisfied, Hermione?"

Hermione stiffened at what sounded like a mocking answer, but decided Harry was just annoyed since he didn't know anything else, and replied, "I am."

"Reckon he's all right," Ron said, after staying quiet the whole conversation. He was chomping away at a chocolate frog, and had a smushed sandwich in his lap, which he tossed to the side. "He's Dumbledore, you know, one of the greatest wizards of all time, people call him. He has a seat on the Wizengamot, is Chief Warlock, has an Order of Merlin, First Class, mind you, and all those other honors that are written on the Hogwarts letters. I'm sure that if anything's happened to Dumbledore, then we'd know."

"Maybe you're right," Hermione said reluctantly.

"S'pose there isn't much else to believe," said Harry.

Suddenly a prefect opened the compartment door. "Better change into your robes. We should arrive in five to ten minutes." He had an Irish accent, and tipped his head before leaving and closing the compartment door.

Hermione got up. "Meet you either back here or the carriages, then?"

"Yeah," Ron started out the door.

"See you later," Harry kissed Hermione's cheek when Ron was out of sight.

Harry left the compartment and went to get his robes. He retrieved his Hogwarts robes, embroidered with the Gryffindor crest, and began to change. When he was done, he tucked his wand away and headed back to the compartment. He almost immediately ran into Ginny.

"Hey, Harry," said Ginny. She too was dressed in her school robes, along with most people going to and fro from train car to train car, passing through the narrow hallway of the Hogwarts Express.

"Hey yourself," Harry put an arm around Ginny and squeezed her against his side. "You ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Of course," responded Ginny. "I love Hogwarts. Plus, I could use some privacy. Ron's been sticking his nose in all my business."

"Ron's like that sometimes," Harry nodded solemnly.

"Harry, do you have to go back to Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Harry grinned. "Won't be expecting me until the train arrives."

"Mmm..." Ginny moaned as Harry kissed her, pushing her into an empty apartment and up against the wall. Ginny was sandwiched between Harry and the compartment's wall, grabbing at Harry's robes until she firmly latched on to the front. Ginny grasped the front of Harry's robes tightly, holding him close. Ginny hopped up and wrapped her legs around Harry's waist. Harry immediately held her legs in place and supported her weight against the wall.

Ginny broke off the snogging and breathed heavily.

"What?" Harry nuzzled Ginny's neck as she leaned back.

"We should go back now," Ginny breathed. "They said we would get off in ten minutes or so a while ago, so we should check. Don't want to accidentally get left behind, do we?"

"If we were left behind, I'd be fine as long as I'm with you," Harry kissed the corner of Ginny's mouth.

"I would too, Harry, but I'd miss learning magic and playing Quidditch," Ginny said wistfully. "I want to be a Chaser this year, Harry. Seeker just doesn't suit my fancy like being a Chaser does. You're Quidditch Captain this year. Angelina's gone. You can't just take off. Ginny stood and with an arm around his neck, kissed Harry one last time before departing the compartment. "I'm going to go gather my things and get in a carriage once the train leaves. I'll see you during Quidditch tryouts the second week."

Ginny left, and Harry left to find Hermione and Ron, who had gotten off the train already. Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder, interrupting his rambling conversation about the Holyhead Harpies.


	6. Chapter 6

"The Holyhead Harpies are amazing, Hermione-" Ron stopped and turned around to face Harry, who had a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, Ron," Harry was trying to as affable as always towards his friends, and as _normal_ as he usually was.

"'Eh, mate," Ron started pointing a finger at Harry suspiciously. "You got that goofy grin on your face, you know that? What've you been up to?" Ron turned excited as the possibilities swarmed his mind. "You already gotten in trouble? Cursed Snape? Malfoy gotten turned into another ferret?"

"Ron, Ron," said Harry. "Slow down. None of those things happened." Harry wiped the goofy expression from his face and replaced it with one of his normal attitude.

"I see," Ron said analytically. "You been snogging?"

That particular comment attracted Hermione's attention. "What?" she said, caught off-guard.

"I asked if Harry had been snogging," Ron repeated.

"Have you?" Hermione stared hard at Harry. Clearly, Hermione thought of Harry's as hers, and perhaps as her boyfriend, because she was not pleased _at all_ with Ron's question.

"Nah," Harry denied the accusation. "Just been thinking about Snape with bloomers, hanging upside down with his robes over his head."

Ron burst out laughing. "Okay, mate. I'd look like you too if I thought about that." Ron looked at Hermione, gesturing to Harry as if he'd solved all the world's problems.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione said exasperatedly. "It's absolutely charming to think about. Fancy finding ourselves a carriage?"

Ron tried to stop laughing, and only succeeded in turning a magnificent shade of red. Ron's face was so many different reds and pinks that Harry couldn't tell whether Ron was fuchsia, maroon, magenta, or _what_.

"Ron, you look like a tomato," Harry decided to say. Harry started after Hermione, who was waiting in a carriage, and Ron stumbled after.

"Hello, Harry," an airy voice said. Harry turned around to stand face to face with Luna Lovegood just as he was about to board the carriage.

"Oh, hey, Luna," Harry hoisted himself up onto a seat of the open carriage as Ron climbed up the steps on the other side.

"Mind if I join you?" Luna asked, her voice soft and light, lacking the harsh tone that Harry constantly heard in his dreams as Voldemort spoke with his followers, punished his followers, killed his followers...

"Harry?" Luna poked Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, um, yeah," Harry said.

"Thanks," Luna followed Harry up into the carriage, sitting on the opposite row of seats. "Seen Neville?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shook their heads.

"He asked me to save him a seat," Luna explained. "Do you mind if he rides this carriage with us?"

"Not at all," replied Harry.

Hermione jabbed a finger at the air. "Neville! There he is!"

A confused Neville was wandering in circles whipping his head from side to side at sudden intervals, looking for Luna.

"NEVILLE!" Ron boomed. "OI, MATE!" Ron quieted down. "Ah, he's come about."

As Neville pushed through the throng of students, Harry petted the thestral that was harnessed to the carriage. "Wait for our friend," he whispered, patting its neck. "Don't leave him behind.

The carriage in front had started to move, but the thestral hooked up to Harry's carriage did not budge.

"Thanks," Neville breathlessly boarded the carriage, and plopped down beside Luna as the carriage began to move.

"Hey!" a girl's voice called from in front of the carriage. "Mind if I join?"

"Ginny!" Ron's ears turned red. "Go with your own friends!"

"Ron, relax," said Hermione. The thestral stopped the carriage, and Ginny sat next to Neville.

"Thanks a load," said Ginny. "Thought _Neville_ had ditched me," Ginny gave Neville a hard look, and Neville blushed.

"Sorry, Ginny," said Neville. "I forgot."

The rest of the group laughed, knowing that Neville had a tendency to forget things.

"S'pose we can get a move on now?" Harry asked. On cue, the thestral moved forward towards Hogwarts, and stopped by the entrance.

Hermione was bouncing on her feet, excited to be back at school.

"Oh, another year, Harry!" Hermione was quite optimistic, while Ron, on the other hand, grumbled.

"Another year of Snape, that's what," Ron grumbled under his breath.

Hermione slapped his shoulder. "Ron! You should be glad to be back at Hogwarts. We get more Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts..."

"Snape's still the worst," protested Ron.

"I never said he wasn't," said Hermione impatiently.

"Well..." Ron didn't know what to say, and Hermione was content, turning her back to him and heading for the Great Hall.

"If we sit by them, let's hope all goes well," Ginny muttered for only Harry to hear.

"I've been hoping for the past five years," Harry replied. Ginny laughed softly, and they all sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Hermione had already picked a seat, and waved them over. Ron and Harry sat next to each other, like always, and Hermione sat across. However, Ginny decided to sit next to Hermione, and join them.

"Shh," Hermione suddenly said, as Dumbledore stepped onto his podium at the front of the hall. The first years had already been sorted, with several new additions to Gryffindor that Harry and his friends gladly welcomed and applauded as they each sat down at the table.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said. "We have another year in front of us, another year of magic and learning." Harry zoned out for a bit, only to later hear, "and we have a new professor, Horace Slughorn, who will be teaching Potions," this drew gasps from the seated students.

"Wait," said a confused Ron. "Snape teaches Potions, mate. What's he going to-?"

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts class will be taught by our very own Professor Snape, who has previously taught Potions."

Ron deflated. "Oh..."

"Twit," Hermione muttered.

"Heard that," Ron said aloud, not to anyone particular, though it was meant for Hermione.

Hermione huffed and went back to listening to Dumbledore, though he was already finishing up his speech.

"Remember, first years are not permitted to have their own brooms, and Quidditch-" loud cheers came from each House table and Dumbledore waited patiently for them to quiet down. "-tryouts are next week. I hope to see the very first match, and there is only one thing left to say - _Tuck in_!"

Hands reached for the large portions of food sitting on golden platters along the table. Ron had piled a few turkey legs and potatoes, chowing down. He noisily tore strips of meat from the legs, chewing.

Hermione, on the other hand, ate more like a civilized human being, politely taking portions of food, instead of fighting for them, and used a knife and fork for her steak. She ate her potatoes, eyeing Ron as he kept chomping down the turkey legs. He caught wind of her stare and picked up his fork as he continued eating the legs. He stabbed two potatoes and holding the leg in one hand, stuffed the potatoes in his mouth. Hermione kept eating, still eyeing Ron, who slurped his pumpkin juice and after licking his plate clean, reclined back as much as he could without falling off the bench, and rubbed his belly.

"Good meal, eh?" said Ron.

"Excellent," Harry was still eating the few potatoes left on his plate. He generously scooped mashed potatoes onto his plate, the other potatoes gone. He had eaten his leg of turkey and portion of steak, and wanted to taste the buttery mashed potatoes that he always looked forward to.

He spooned them into his mouth, careful not to make any obnoxious noises. Hermione looked at him approvingly, sipping from her goblet. Ginny looked at Hermione weirdly, before shrugging it off and finishing her food. When everything was gone, plates of desserts replaced the eaten main course dishes. Puddings, jellies, pastries and more appeared. Ron's eyes lit up and even though he had clearly stated being full, he ate some of each dessert he could reach. Finally, his stomach looking larger than before, he patted his stomach.

"Definitely a good welcome back," said Ron.

"Definitely a reason to come back to Hogwarts," Ginny added.

"You still eat like a pig," Hermione told Ron.

"Good food, good mood, then nobody cares," Ron shrugged.

Hermione huffed again before forgetting the matter, and they all traveled up to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stepped into the common room and went upstairs to find his trunk neatly unpacked next to his bed. He sighed and fell back onto his bed. Harry was nearly asleep when a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Harry?" whispered Hermione. Like Harry, Hermione no longer had her school robes on, but the uniform sweater, pants, and button down. Harry sleepily opened his eyes, and Hermione smiled. Harry was sitting against his fluffy pillows and Hermione sat on his lap, her arms around his waist. Harry placed his hands at her hips, but not even halfway through the snogging, hugged her close and had his arms tightly around her waist. Harry kissed her neck and down to her collar bone, pushing the collar of her button down aside. As they snogged, Harry finally pulled away.

"What if someone comes in here?" he asked.

"They won't," Hermione promised. "They are having a party."

"Ron'll miss us, surely?" Harry worried.

"Saw him talking with Ginny," said Hermione.

"Well, if you're sure," Harry resumed snogging Hermione, and they nearly fell off the bed. Hermione giggled at that, and Harry just kept kissing her. Hermione's hair fell around Harry's face like a curtain, and Harry enjoyed the feeling of Hermione's silky hair, her soft lips, her body pressed against his, and... Ginny? Harry's head had filled with thoughts of Ron, which quickly turned into the Weasley family, and into Ginny.

"By the way, 'Mione, there's no other person," Harry said to kill the mood.

Hermione's expression turned stone cold, and she stopped. "Right. I'm s'posed to be mad at you. Later, Harry."

Harry nodded, and left after Hermione. Once outside of the boy's dormitory, and at the party, Harry searched for Ginny. Hermione went to go sit on a chair and study, while Harry found Ginny arguing with Ron.

"You don't control my life!" Ginny was saying. "It's _my_ life, after all!"

"You're my little sister!" Ron said angrily. "I'm supposed to protect you!"

"_Protect me_?" Ginny exploded. "I'm one year younger than you, Ron! I am not _little_ anymore!" Ginny stomped off.

"Can you believe her?" Ron said to Harry as he jabbed a thumb back over his shoulder where Ginny was stomping off towards the girl's dormitory.

"What's she been telling you?" Harry was curious, wondering whether it was about Dean.

"She's been snogging someone," Ron was indignant, and looked around. "I am going to _murder_ the bloody git when I get the chance."

"Ron," Harry said exasperatedly. "It _is_ Ginny's life, not yours. She's old enough to be snogging who ever she wants, and _has_ been old enough to do things on her own. She's only one year younger."

"So now you're taking _her_ side?" Ron was getting fired up. "I thought you were my best mate."

Ron turned on his heels and went up to the boy's dormitory. Harry sighed. Why couldn't Ron see his reason? Harry went over to Hermione, whose nose was buried deep in a spells book, and waved a hand in front of her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Can you talk to Ron?" Harry shook his head. "I reckon Ginny won't be talking to him for a bit."

"He's been getting angry with her for dating again?" Hermione sighed, and gingerly close her book, careful to not bend any pages.

"S'pose so," said Harry. "Only caught a bit, where Ginny was saying it was her life, and that she's old enough."

"Why can't Ron understand?" Hermione started for the stairwell, and before heading up to find Ron, Harry heard her mutter, "_Boys,_" before running up the stairs.

Harry would've gone to counsel Ginny, but seeing as a boy entering the girl's dormitory ended in a slide of shame, he thought is best he not. He found Katie Bell, and asked her if she could get Ginny to come back to the common room.

"Ron again?" Katie asked, knowing that Ron's seemingly protectiveness was a main source of frustration for Ginny.

"Yeah. Hermione's gone up to talk to him, but I thought that someone should talk to Ginny, too, you know?" Harry was afraid Ron would think badly of him, or that Hermione would flip, but Harry thought that if it was just a simple conversation, it would go all right.

"I understand," Katie nodded thoughtfully. "I'll tell her you asked if she could come back down. I won't tell her it's about the Ron thing, seeing as that might make her reluctant."

"Good idea, Katie," said Harry as Katie went to go get Ginny. Harry glanced back towards the boy's dormitory. Would Hermione get Ron to see reason? Harry doubted it. Would Hermione get Ron to calm down? Harry was sure Hermione could do that. Plus, if Ginny was right about Ron fancying Hermione, that shouldn't be a problem.

Harry took Hermione's original seat, and waited for Ginny to come down. Within minutes, Ginny emerged from the dormitory and came down the stairs, talking with Katie.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said softly. She still looked down, and her eyes had lost their eager bright shine.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked. He gestured to the seat next to him, and Ginny sat down. The party was still going strong, but the seats Harry had chosen were a good distance away.

"_I'm_ fine, but Ron is having issues with who I choose to date," said Ginny, frustratedly. "I chose Michael, I chose Dean, I chose Seamus-"

"Seamus?" Harry interrupted. Since when did she choose Seamus?

"That was a brief thing," Ginny quickly explained. "Nothing much." Harry was still suspicious. Ginny and Hermione each had their pros and cons, but he had forgotten that Ginny was sought after by many of the guys at Hogwarts. She wasn't just named "the hottest girl in her year" by some, but "the hottest girl in Hogwarts" by others.

"Sure," Harry said slowly. "Anyway, are things all right with Ron?"

"If he could just let me live my life, they would be." Ginny clenched her fists.

"Ron can be a bloody git, but he's just caring about you," Harry tried to reason.

"I don't care if he's trying to be caring, or protective, but if he cared, he would let me make my own choices." said Ginny.

"That's true, but Ron doesn't know it yet. Can you just lay low for a little while?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Harry, Ron's my brother, but if he can't respect my choices, that's his problem. I'm going to do everything I can to stay out of his sight, but he needs to see that I need my space. Can you talk to him?"

"Hermione's up there talking to him right now," Harry assured her.

"Ron is just such a git!" Ginny buried her face in her hands for a brief moment before propping her head up with her hands, elbows on her knees. "I don't understand why he feels the need to do this to me. I want to love him, he is my brother after all, but I can't, with him poking his fat face in everything!"

"Fat face?"

"Oh, you shush, Harry Potter, I'm having a living nightmare of Ron. Fred and George never treated me like this. Bill, Charlie, even _Percy_ never treated me like this, and they are all older than me by a reasonable amount of years. Ron's just a year older. Harry, do you think Ron has good reason for treating me like this?"

"I certainly see why he feels this way, but think he's gone a bit far. You're his sister, he sees you with others, he hasn't snogged anyone, it's awkward. I reckon he'll come around eventually, with Hermione at his heels, but you'll just have to deal with it now. You're Ginny, so you can do it."

Ginny smiled tiredly. "Thanks, Harry. I really needed to tell someone how big of a git Ron is, without it being Ron." Ginny kissed him on the cheek as she got up, and left. Smiling at Harry as she went up the stairs. Harry smiled back, and suddenly, he was tapped on the shoulder.

"You did good, Harry," Katie said. "I think that Ginny really appreciated that."

"Thanks, Katie. I think I should go talk to Ron, too. He's my best mate, after all." decided Harry.

"See you later, Harry," Katie called, as Harry dashed up the stairs with a hasty wave.

Harry stood still, in front of the boy's dormitory door, and heard voices coming from within. He inched the door forward, careful to prevent squeaking, and listened.

"But Hermione, Ginny's too young!"

"Ron, stop being this way! Ginny's one year younger than you, Ron, and she's not little anymore! Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and even _Percy_ never bothered Ginny about this, _did_ they? _Do_ they?" Hermione was furious with Ron, who insisted that Ginny was too young and his little sister.

Ron crossed his arms, leaning against his pillows, grumbling. "...No, but-"

"Then why do you _insist_ that Ginny is too young? Why do _you_ insist on treating her differently than your brothers?" demanded Hermione. "WHY?"

"I... I don't know!" Ron shook his hands in frustration, grabbing his head and letting go just as his fingers touched his red hair. "I don't know..."

"How do you think Ginny feels when _you_ snog people in front of her?" Hermione still interrogated him, determined to make Ron stop. Even if he didn't know it, Ginny was hurt by how he treated her, how he didn't trust her, how he felt the need to protect her, how he didn't respect her choices.

"I..." The tips of Ron's ears turned red, and his voice grew soft. "Hermione?"

"What?" asked Hermione, as harshly as she had been talking originally.

"Can... c-can we agree what happens in this room stays in this room?" Ron stuttered slightly, his face turning the fiery red his hair was known for.

"Sure?" Hermione was confused, and spoke slowly, like she was unsure, but curious.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Ron paused, but mustered up the courage to keep going. "I like you. I really, really, like you."

"Well of course you do, silly, we're best friends, you, Harry, and I." Hermione said with relief.

"Uh, Hermione," said Ron. "That's not what I meant."

"Tell me what you mean," Hermione ordered.

"What the hell, Hermione," Harry said under his breath.

"Erm... I fancy you, Hermione." Ron's eyes grew big, and he rubbed his arm.

"Why haven't you ever told me before?" Hermione said a matter-of-factly, and crossed her arms.

"I dunno, 'Mione. I dunno. Nerves, you'd think, eh? Hermione, can I show you something?"

"Sure, Ron," Hermione sounded unsure, however.

"Come here..." Ron gestured for her to lean forward. Ron sat upright, and leaned forward, so that it looked like he would whisper in her ear.

Hermione leaned forward too, tilting her ear towards Ron. Instead of whispering, Ron grabbed the other side of her face, forcing her to look at him, and kissed her.

"Mmph-!" Hermione had a look of mixed horror, surprise, and what Harry thought was, well, _enjoyment_. And, she didn't push him away.

Harry felt furious, but at the same time, happy for the two. However, Harry had already barged in.

"Hermione?" Harry stood in the center of the ring of beds."Hermione Granger? Ron Weasley?"

"Harry!" Hermione's mixed feelings quickly turned to regret. "Harry, it's not what it looks like-"

"What, my two best mates snogging on my bed?" Harry had made up the thing about the bed, but Ron's ears turned redder. "_That's my bed_?" Harry clenched his teeth and counted to ten.

"Harry, mate," Ron had pushed Hermione off. "It-"

"I heard you talking," Harry said plainly. "I heard it on the stairs. You two talking loud, and Ron, you told Hermione you fancied her. She didn't understand, or whatever rubbish she was saying, with you trying to explain. Hermione said more, maybe even to get you to kiss her. And you did." Harry turned his back on them, Ron's mouth agape, and Hermione in tears, leaving to go back downstairs. Harry sat in a chair far from the party, and buried his face in his hands.

"Why?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know," a voice said from behind him. "What's the deal?"

Harry jumped, and looked to see Ginny. "Hey, Gin," Harry tried for a smile.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny sat on his lap, arms around his neck.

Harry wrapped an arm around her waist. "Ron was snogging Hermione, _on my bed_."

"Ouch," Ginny couldn't help but smile at that fact. "I'm sorry, Harry. D'you think Ron'll get off my back about snogging, then?"

"It'd be excellent if he would," Harry hugged Ginny closer, and she rested her head on his.

"I'm going to break up with Dean," Ginny announced.

"You are?" Harry asked before he could comprehend what she meant.

"Yeah," Ginny looked around for Dean, before continuing, "He's been a git, and just like Ron, thinking that I can't take care of myself. He insists on helping me through the portrait hole every time we walk through together."

"Oh, wow," Harry said.

"Anyway," Ginny blew the hair from her face and said, "Can I cheer you up?"

"Sure," Harry shrugged, and grinned. "How're you going to do that?"

"Like this," Ginny leaned down and kissed him, holding his head close. Harry hugged Ginny closer by the waist, rubbing her back as she moved to sit on his lap. Harry's eyes were closed, and he felt like they were the only two people in the world.

Ginny's lips were soft and supple, and it felt like Harry was being kissed by clouds. Harry slipped a hand under Ginny's sweater, and she gasped. Harry rubbed the bottom of her back, not reaching farther up. Ginny pressed a hand to Harry's chest, and Harry was filled with invigorating energy. He felt more pressed for time, and kissed Ginny harder. Ginny moved her hips against Harry, and he could feel the heating radiating from her body. Harry moved his hands up Ginny's back, and ran his fingers along her thigh. She grabbed his hair, and he kissed her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses from her collar bone, along her jawline, and up to the corner of her mouth.

"Harry..." Ginny breathed.

"Yeah, Ginny?" Harry looked up at her. He marveled at her red hair framing her face, and her freckles, all in the right places.

"You're really good at this," Ginny blushed.

"Well, you are too," Harry kissed her once more on the neck.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Ron roared, but was barely heard over the booming crowd.

"What?" Ginny quickly looked up, and her hair flipped over her face. "Ron!"

"Ginny, what is the meaning of this?" Ron was dangerously calm.

"I'm snogging, Ron, deal with it."

"Harry, is this a joke?"

"No," Harry said incredulously. "I'm snogging your sister, so go back to snogging Hermione or something, Ron. I'm busy."

"You... at _least_ mind going to your bed or something?" Ron said reluctantly.

"Let's go, Harry," Ginny pulled him up by the hand, and led him to his bed, where she pushed him back. Ginny climbed onto the bed, fingers trailing up his chest. Harry grinned, and Ginny got on top of him, kissing him. Harry and Ginny sat in silence, the only sounds were of their lips and the party occurring in the common room.

"Ginny," Harry pulled away at last. "You think Hermione got to Ron?"

"If she did, I congratulate her," Ginny snorted. "His head is so thick, it's as if you're trying to break through Hogwarts's magical barrier."

"Hermione-?"

"Yeah, she told me about that."

"Well," Harry kissed Ginny once. "I reckon we best get to bed. Ron will be a bit off his rocker, and Hermione looked absolutely terrified. See you later?"

"Of course," Ginny hugged Harry and dashed off.

Harry fell back on his bed, breathing hard. He threw off his sweater and trousers, climbing into bed. That night, he dreamed of Ginny, and an unfortunate future for her if Hermione became involved, at least if Harry kept dating Ginny.

"No!" Harry woke up with a start, and Ron stared at him.

"You all right, mate?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Erm, yeah," Harry blustered. "Sorry."

"Best you get ready for class, then," Ron messed up his red hair, and fixed his tie. "Potions with Snape."

"Oh, yeah!" Harry leapt out of bed and into his clothes. His flowing black robes concealed his wand in one sleeve, and Harry grabbed up his supplies. He ran quickly with Ron down to the common room, and into Hermione, who was patiently waiting by the fire.

"Hello, Ron," Hermione said to Ron, and then said to Harry without looking at him, "Harry."

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said awkwardly.

"Potions, chop chop!" said Ron, who was already dashing through the portrait hole.

Harry and Hermione followed, and the trio found their way to Snape's classroom.

"Potter," Snape said coldly. "You are late."

"No, we aren't-" Harry began.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," interrupted Snape.

"But-" Hermione tried to reason.

"Would you like another ten point deduction and detention, Granger?" Snape looked her with his dark eyes, a stoic.

Hermione sat back in her seat, muttering under her breath. Snape pointed at the board. "Follow the instructions and label a sample for me on my desk. Flasks are over there, and I expect to have everyone's potion sample by the end of class in precisely one hour. Begin."

Harry furiously worked, trying to take his mind off Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Harry crushed his snake fangs, grinding them to a fine powder, and blowing off some steam. Supposed to stir five strokes counterclockwise, Harry was so distracted that he stirred only four times, and noticed a change in color, which he shrugged off. Instead of magenta pink, the potion turned more of a dark, dark purple. Harry stirred once more, in case, but had fallen behind on the next instruction, which was to let the potion heat up for ten minutes at 450 degrees immediately after stirring. Harry tried to get back on track, but after ten minutes, his potion had managed to turn a navy blue instead of a bright yellow. Harry started to fill a flask full of his potion, when Snape sniffed his long nose above Harry's sizzling cauldron.

"Potter," Snape sniffed again. "This potion, is _utterly _useless. I'm afraid this will be an automatic zero." Snape waved his wand over Harry's cauldron. "_Evanesco_!" Harry's potion disappeared, and Snape sulked away with a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"It's all right, Harry," Hermione said stiffly. "You can use some of mine."

"Nah," Harry said. "It's okay. I'll take the bloody zero."

"Fine," Hermione turned her back to Harry, obviously angry about something.

"Mate, I think she saw you snogging Ginny," Ron said seriously. "Set her off, and now she's been giving you looks. Did you do something?"

"I wouldn't know otherwise, Ron," Harry replied. "I haven't done anything on purpose to set her off."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry spent another week avoiding Ron's questions about Hermione, who had stiffened towards Harry, but still talked to him normally. Ron pestered Harry for advice, as after he had snogged Hermione, nothing further had happened. Harry finally broke and told Ron that he had no idea, but Ron had simply shook off Harry's amateur answer.

"C'mon, mate," Ron had pleaded. "D'you think I should ask her about it? Should I make a move?"

"For God's sake, Ron," Harry had finally said frustratedly. "I have no idea what to tell you. Hermione might want to shake off what had happened. _I don't know_. Go ask Ginny or something."

Ron had given Harry a reproachful look before hightailing it off somewhere, probably seeking another person's advice. During that painful week, Harry had it topped off with loads of homework from Snape, of course, and spell practice needed for Transfiguration and Charms. But after pushing through, and being determined to not break, Harry made it to Quidditch tryouts. As Captain of the Quidditch team, Harry had to watch over the newbies as they zoomed around on brooms, trying to make an impression. With last year's events, Harry's credibility had been restored, mostly, and new admirers followed him in the corridors. Some of those admirers had shown up to the tryouts, and were giggling as Harry spoke.

"All right," Harry thumped his Firebolt on the ground. "Hello, everyone, I'm Harry, and welcome to this year's tryouts." There was a round of applause, gasps, and giggles. Harry felt that if Snuffles had been present, his dog nose would've been able to smell the excitement from a mile away. Harry saddened at the thought of Sirius. He missed his godfather's advice and comfort. He missed the only father figure he had really had. Most of all, Harry wistfully thought of Sirius's offer to let Harry move in, so that he would never have to return to the Dursleys' ever again. Harry continued, "You're going to run a series of drills, and after everyone is familiar with how this team works, then you'll all practice playing the position you are here for, and we can get a practice game going. Is that clear?"

There was a chorus of yeses and okays, giggles and squeals, and one particularly loud, "Woo!" Harry spotted a tall blonde boy, who he decided was Cormac McLaggen. Cormac liked to play Keeper, was an arrogant prat (according to Fred and George), and secretly, or maybe not so secretly, like Hermione.

"Let's get started then," said Harry, and a mob of people started towards him.

"Hold up!" Ginny yelled. "Single-file, and everyone will be told where to stand, all right? We will be splitting into two groups, go!"

The group of people scrambled to stand behind one another in one neat line. Each took a step forward, and Harry told them where to stand. After, there were two groups, which were positioned on opposite sides of the Quidditch pitch, and told their drill. As the two groups ran the drills, Harry flew around accessing each player's skill. As obvious as an elephant-sized butterfly, several players were there only to see Harry; not to actually play Quidditch. One girl, Romilda Vane, flew with a posse of friends, giggling at Harry as he flew by. Romilda and her friends did the drills, but with little effort, as if trying to conserve sweat.

Harry organized the groups into two teams, and sent them off to play a practice match. Harry refereed the match, and was constantly blowing his whistle.

"No, no! Penalty!" was called often, as blundering players smacked into others, or the Beaters "accidentally" smashed their bats into people. Whether it was actually on accident, Harry could only guess. Harry kept a particularly close eye on Ginny, who was trying out for the position of a Chaser. Her red orange hair billowed behind her as she flew with the Quaffle tucked away in her arms. She dived forward, one hand on her broom and one of the Quaffle, before pulling up and speeding towards one hoop, only to twist away from the Keeper and two incoming players, before chucking the Quaffle towards the middle hoop. At least, it had seemed like it, until Harry had stopped looking at Ginny's hair to realize it was a fake and that she scored in the left hoop. Harry nodded approvingly, and Ginny shot him a winning smile. Ginny sure was good, and she kept at it. The practice game had an eventual score of 110-50. Ginny's team had 110 points. There were no Seekers, as Harry was basically seen as Gryffindor's Seeker already, so no Snitch had been used.

After the practice game, Harry decided to test the Keepers, as he knew Ginny's skill surpassed many of the Gryffindors who had come to try their hand at Quidditch, he asked her to throw the Quaffle for Ron and McLaggen to deflect. But not too hard, Harry had told her as an afterthought. Ginny smiled at this and, mounting her broom, grabbed the Quaffle. She flew to the middle of the pitch, while Ron and McLaggen each stood suspended in the air, protecting their own set of three goal hoops. Ginny threw the Quaffle five times at each Keeper.

Ron had fallen off his broom to kick one Quaffle away, but had managed to deflect all five scoring attempts. A wide grin on his face, Ron had moved to take his place among the other Gryffindors, before a nervous expression appeared on his face as Cormac took his last turn. It was for a brief moment, but Harry saw Ginny pull back her arm, throw the Quaffle, and Cormac had been ready for it. He had sat right in its path, ready to smack it aside, when his broom suddenly jerked left, and Harry had momentarily glanced at Hermione out of habit, only to see her lips moving, and her eyes staring intently at McLaggen.

_A Confundus Charm, _Harry thought, watching Hermione smile to herself as the Quaffle went right through the middle hoop. Cormac had an expression of disbelief, and begged Harry for another chance, in which Harry had replied that Ron had won fair and square. Cormac had stomped off after that, yelling that Harry would regret it, but Harry just shrugged and let him stomp away.

Harry sent off some players to the hospital wing for injuries, as some had been clumsy, some hurt by others, and some were showoffs. Hermione had run onto the pitch from the stands, crushing both Harry and Ron in a tight embrace.

"Ron, that was brilliant," Hermione told Ron, and Ron glowed with pride, having beat McLaggen. Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione, as she had bewitched Cormac, but didn't say anything. "And Harry," Hermione grabbed him by the shoulders. "You are going to have a great season, this year. Your team is full of excellent players."

"Thanks, 'Mione," Harry said weakly, still unsure about the whole Ron and Hermione relationship process. The trio split, with Hermione running back to the castle, and Ron heading for the shower as Harry dismissed the players. After hitting the showers, Harry changed back into school uniform robes, and met Ginny back out on the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey, Captain," Ginny had been flying around, waiting, and dismounted neatly in front of Harry.

"Ginny," Harry kissed her cheek. "I think you've made the team."

"You mean it?" Ginny kicked her broom up with her foot, the end of the broom by her feet, and the handle held in her hand. Ginny leaned on her broom, barely.

"Of course I do," Harry held his own broom, and hopped on it. "Care for a fly?"

Ginny smiled. "Sure, Potter." Ginny moved a foot in front of the end of her broom and kicked it back, so the broom flipped horizontally, ready for Ginny to mount. She mounted the broom and kicked off, soon joining Harry in the air.

They soared around the Quidditch pitch; through the hoops, around the hoops, and through the stands. Harry had nosedived towards the ground, practicing pulling up. Ginny had followed once, and Harry, when right at the ground, about two feet above, jumped off. Ginny tried to stop, but according to Harry's plan, fell, and landed in Harry's arms. The Firebolt stood beside Harry, ready to fly whenever needed.

"What the devil did you do that for?" Ginny complained.

"Why not?" grinned Harry.

"Oh, you," Ginny said disapprovingly. "What if I had fallen and broken my neck?"

"You wouldn't have," Harry said confidently. "You're too good of a flier."

Ginny couldn't help but smile at that. "Okay, I guess that's a good reason. Kind of." Ginny kissed Harry, and they laid back onto the ground of the pitch, entangled in each other's arms. There was a chilly breeze, and Harry's arm hairs stood on end. He hugged Ginny closer for warmth, and she sighed as if sitting by a fireplace after a being out in a blizzard. Harry and Ginny sat there, eventually just looking up at the night sky, counting stars and pointing out constellations. They made jibes about Trelawney, and what she would say about the stars and planets. Harry and Ginny snogged several more times, before finally settling down, resting, and heading back to the castle. Harry kissed Ginny goodnight, before giving her a hug. Ginny kissed him on the cheek, holding his shoulders as she did so. Harry held her waist gently, and then went off to bed, his cheek and lips still tingling.


	9. Chapter 9

"Potter!" said Professor McGonagall, who rushed over to where Harry and Ron were attempting to transfigure a rat into a teapot. "What are you doing?"

"Er... transfiguring a rat, Professor," Harry explained.

"Yes, yes, I know that," said the impatient professor. "You are using the wrong technique!"

"Oh..." Harry meekly held out his wand for McGonagall to take, and she snatched it up.

"Like this, Potter," Professor McGonagall flicked the wand up and jabbed at the air. The rat turned into an elaborate teapot. She turned the teapot back into a rat, and gave Harry back his wand. "Try again."

Harry carefully moved his wand through the air as a practice round, before actually trying the spell. Surprisingly, the rat disappeared and left a brown teapot in its place.

Professor McGonagall nodded approvingly. "Good effort, Potter. Next time, try and get the color right." Harry looked confused, and Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at the board at the front of the classroom. "Turn the teapot white," McGonagall read the instruction, and Harry felt his face grow hot. Malfoy snickered.

"Nice going, Potter," Draco drawled.

"Back to work, Draco, or ten points from Slytherin on you," McGonagall moved on to another group of struggling students, and Draco sulked.

Ron, however, grinned, elbowed Harry in the side, and proceeded into transfiguring Malfoy's quill into a porcupine. Being Ron, the spell was incomplete, and Draco's quill grew actual quills, pricking his finger as he reached into his open bag.

"Ouch!" Draco yelled, and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, shuffled towards him to help. Thick as they were, they only succeeded in pricking their own fingers, prompting Professor McGonagall into sending the three boys to the hospital wing.

"Those boys," McGonagall muttered under her breath as she walked past Harry's desk.

Harry only managed to get as far as a yellow teapot, and Ron got as far as a black teapot with a tail. Ron shoved open the classroom door as he left.

"Bloody Transfiguration," Ron grumbled. "Rat wouldn't turn into a teapot, and she gave me a detention!"

"Ron, she gave you a detention for trying to turn Malfoy's quill into a porcupine," said Harry.

"You think Hermione's going to be looking for me?" Ron interrupted suddenly.

"Ron, I _don't know_," Harry pushed his hair back in frustration, fingering his messy dark strands.

"But Harry, Hermione hasn't been looking for me much," Ron admitted. "I don't know what to do."

"If I can recall," Harry said stiffly, "_you_ kissed _her_. Not the other way around."

"Right..."

"Keep your distance, and if she likes you, she will either warm up to you or you can make a subtle move. Don't force it."

"Thanks, Harry," Ron grinned and dashed off.

"Ron! Don't go find Hermione!" Harry yelled after him, as Ron ran up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry feared that Ron was doing exactly what he wasn't supposed to, and pushed through the crowds of people, running after him.

Harry burst through the portrait hole, the Fat Lady saying, "What's the hurry for? Class isn't for a bit, and you should be in the Great Hall..."

"Ron? Ron!" Harry frantically searched the room, but only ran into, of all people, Ginny. "Ginny, Ginny," Harry stopped her. "Have you seen Ron or Hermione?"

"Oh, yeah," said Ginny. "Why?"

"Ron fancies her, you know, and I think he took my advice the wrong way. I reckon he went after her." Harry explained.

"In that case, you better hurry," said Ginny. "Saw him zoom up the stairs to the dormitory. Hermione was a few minutes after him, no doubt looking for you two. Probably wondering why you weren't down to eat."

"Thanks, Gin," Harry ran as fast as he could up to the dormitory, mumbling a charm to keep his footsteps quiet. He stood in front of the door, counted to three, and threw it open. Hermione was laying on the floor, and Ron sat next to her, his face buried in his hands.

"Noooo!" Ron moaned loudly, and another pair of footsteps pattered up the stairs.

"Ron! What the devil have you done?" Ginny stared at Hermione.

"I... I tried to kiss her," Ron started. "She told me not to, and I asked her why. She said that if I tried anything funny, she'd make me regret it, and do something..."

"YOU KISSED HER?" Ginny exploded. "Ron! She specifically told you _not_ to!"

"I know," Ron sobbed. "I think she killed herself, and it's all my fault, Ginny. I'm going to Azkaban."

"What'd she say?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"The spell."

"Something like petrifiky totally..." Ron's eyes widened in realization as Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's just paralyzed momentarily," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh..." Ron looked at the floor. "Then I don't have to go to Azkaban."

"Of course not!" Ginny said angrily. "But you still kissed her when she said not to!"

"I'm sorry!" Ron said. "I-I don't know what came over me!"

"You'll be lucky if she still even wants to talk to you!" Ginny shook furiously. "Harry, go get Madam Pomfrey. She can get Hermione back to moving now, so we won't have to wait for her spell to wear off."

"All right," Harry said uncertainly, but set off anyway. When he reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was sitting beside an unconscious student, whose tongue hung out of his mouth.

"My, my," Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Yes, Harry?"

"Hermione's been paralyzed, so could you undo it?" asked Harry. "It was a spell."

"Who did it?" Madam Pomfrey pressed a wet cloth the the student's forehead.

"Hermione," said Harry.

"She did it to herself?" Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Beats me," Harry lied. "Found her like that in the boy's dormitory."

The blood drained out of Madam Pomfrey's face. "Her clothes were on?"

"Er, yes," said Harry.

"Let's go fix her up, then," Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at the bedridden student, and the student woke up suddenly. "You've been resting for a day, Baker. You're ready to go."

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey," Baker shuffled towards the exit and out of sight. Madam Pomfrey hustled towards the common room, and standing over Hermione, bent down, and waved her wand over Hermione. Madam Pomfrey then rested the wand point on Hermione's forehead, muttering, before Hermione gasped. Her eyes had been closed, so she had no doubt not been able to see what was going on.

"Get away from me!" she hissed at Ron, who recoiled at the harsh tone. Ron slinked away and out the door, his footsteps dying away. Hermione sat up, backing up against the foot of the nearest bed.

"Hermione," Madam Pomfrey said softly. "Are you all right?"

"I am now," said a bitter Hermione.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey conjured a mug and after saying, "_Aguamenti_," lifted the water-filled cup to Hermione's lips.

Hermione seemed to finally realize that Madam Pomfrey was in the room, and stuttered, "Er... Ron... R-Ron pushed me into the bedpost?" Hermione half stated the lie and half asked it.

"Oh, okay," Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Ronald's mother will be notified, and I will be going now. Find me if any pain or aching occurs. Goodbye, Hermione. Bye, Harry." Hermione handed the empty mug back to Madam Pomfrey, whose cloak whipped around as she turned, and Ron peeked into the room.

"Harry," he hoarsely whispered. Hermione was deep in conversation with Ginny, and didn't hear. Harry inched towards the door.

"What the hell did you do?" Harry slapped Ron's shoulder. "I told you specifically not to kiss her, and you did! I said to be subtle, and you made a move so gigantic that even Hermione's lie is being reported to your mother. Hermione is embarrassed and didn't tell the truth. You're lucky, Ron. You'll be even more lucky if Hermione ever talks to you after this."

Ron looked at the floor and clasped his hands together. "Yeah, mate, I know. But I don't know what came over me. I tried to not, but all of a sudden, I threw myself forward and kissed her. Harry, I didn't mean to, really! I... I couldn't help myself. Harry, what's this going to do? I don't know what to say, now. I-"

"Don't talk to her and avoid her at all costs." Harry said firmly. "_Don't_. I mean it. I will be watching you, and Ginny will be watching Hermione. Leave now."

"Harry-"

Harry left back to the dormitory where Hermione was curled up next to Ginny.

"Why?" Hermione was saying. "He knows that I only think of him as a friend, doesn't he? Doesn't he know that if I wanted to start a relationship with him, I'd also make some subtle advances?"

"He's Ron," Ginny simply said. "I don't think anything gets past his thick head."

"We can make sure that Ron stays away," Harry offered.

"It-it's all right. I think I can handle him." Hermione stood up and brushed off his robes.

"If you insist," Ginny patted her on the shoulder and stood next to Harry, holding his arm.

"See you later, 'Mione?" asked Harry.

"Sure," Hermione noticed Ginny's hand placement, but kept walking out the door.

"Oh, am I glad there's no one else here," Ginny kissed Harry, pulling him close by the collar of his shirt.

"Me too," Harry crushed her in a bear hug, and Ginny jumped up, Harry catching her by the waist. Harry supported her weight against a nearby wall, and Ginny tilted her head forward. Harry tilted his own head back to meet her lips, and smiled. Ginny smiled back, and held Harry closer. Ginny nearly choked Harry with a yank on his tie, but Harry didn't budge. Harry ran his hands up and down Ginny's sides and back, before Ginny broke the kiss and just hugged Harry. She kissed his forehead, and he set her down. Ginny kissed Harry's cheek.

"That was amazing," Ginny sighed. "I needed that."

"Absolutely brilliant," Harry agreed, just hugging her.

"Best be off for class," Ginny poked his shoulder, and Harry let go.

"What d'you have?"

"Snape," groaned Ginny. "Doesn't hate me nearly as much as you or Ron or Hermione, though."

"I have to run for Herbology," Harry slung his bag over his shoulder. "Professor Sprout has us working with mandrake roots or something like that today. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Harry," Ginny raced out of the room, her hair streaming out behind her. Harry grinned to himself and left, strolling down the corridor that led towards the greenhouse. Ron was waiting in the back of the crowd, a grim expression on his face. As Harry neared, he saw Ron staring at Hermione, who was sitting by herself, comforted by Pavarti Patil. Lavender didn't bother, but instead, stood like Ron, and stared at Hermione. Ron looked wistful and sad, while Lavender looked absolutely murderous. Hermione had a book opened in her lap, and Professor Sprout was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, mate," said Harry, eyeing Hermione's hair. Her brown hair flowed onto her shoulders, some hair held with a hairpin. Pavarti was nodding at every word that came out of Hermione's mouth, and glared at Ron every few sentences.

"Harry," Ron said miserably. "I reckon I should be able to control myself now, don't you think?"

"Honestly, Ron. If you weren't, then your head is as thick as Ginny says," Harry patted his shoulder. "Ron, you better keep your distance, you hear me? It won't do you any good to mess things up any further."

Ron nodded slowly, still staring at Hermione. "Her hair bounces, Harry. It bounces in that special way it does..."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the love-stricken Ron, and said, "Ron, concentrate. I think you should try and move on. Hermione won't be coming anywhere near you if she thought you would still try and kiss her."

"But Harry-"

"If you want Hermione to at least be you friend again, you listen to me, Ronald Weasley. Don't go messing things up, all right?"

"All right..."

The Herbology class was relatively interesting, and Harry found himself moderately distracted from his own personal life problems as his earmuffs were pierced by a muffled mandrake root's screams. Ron seemed to be distracted, as his mandrake root kept screaming and wriggling out of his grasp. Afterwards, Ron trudged away to the Quidditch pitch with Harry, another Quidditch practice going by. Ginny snuck a kiss with Harry, and even though Ron seemed to get a glimpse, Ron didn't even blink. Ron moped to the showers and back to the common room. He sat himself down in the corner, sinking into the armchair and holding a book in his lap.

"Harry," Hermione walked in as Harry was putting away some clothes.

"Yeah?"

"Is Ron downstairs?"

"Yeah."

"Excellent. Is he busy?"

"Doing his homework."

"Even better," Hermione basically threw herself at Harry, knocking him back onto his bed. Hermione's lips met when Harry's, and Harry's hands settled on her waist. Their session was cut short by loud footsteps and several voices. Hermione quickly pulled away and pretended to be discussing homework.

"Hermione, why is this important?" Harry spoke loudly and held out a paper.

"Harry, remember that bezoars can save a person's life," Hermione told him, just as Dean and Ginny walked in.

"Dean, I-"

"Ginny, why?"

"We can be friends, can't we-" Ginny saw Hermione and Harry, books out. "Oh, hi, Harry. Hi, Hermione."

"Hello, Ginny," Hermione glanced at Ginny, at Dean, and back at Ginny.

"Hey," said Harry. "You need the privacy?"

"Actually," Ginny cleared her throat. "I don't think so." She turned to Dean. "I will be seeing you in class, Dean. I recommend that you find another person to go to Hogsmeade with." Ginny headed out, followed by an apologetic Dean.

"Sorry, guys," Dean said right after Ginny had left. "Nothing big, you know, just a small misunderstanding..."

"Sure," Harry said slowly, as Dean left.

"Harry-" Hermione dropped the book she was holding, and Harry brushed the papers off his lap. Harry hugged Hermione close, not sure whether he actually liked her or was with her out of pity. Either way, Harry kissed Hermione, and after what felt like ages, Ginny knocked at the door.

"Anyone changing?" Ginny called, knocking more.

"Just studying," Harry picked up the papers off the floor, and Hermione picked up the book she had dropped.

Ginny pushed open the door, blinking when she saw Hermione. "Oh, Hermione. Didn't realize you were here. Did you two need some private time-?"

"No, no," Harry swept a hand to the side, and said, "Sit, won't you?"

"I think I should go," Ginny started back for the door. Ginny backed up a few paces at Hermione's stare, which was neither warm, nor cold.

"No," Hermione had noticed how Harry asked Ginny to stay instead of leave, and her eyes hardened, her tone less friendly. "Stay, won't you?"

"Hermione..."

"_Stay_."

"You know what?" Harry got up. "I think _I'll_ leave." Harry awkwardly slid past Ginny, with Hermione in the background.

"What is it?" Hermione's voice lost the hard edge. "What's wrong?"

"I broke up with Dean," Ginny's voice was flat. "He's been a git lately, and has been badgering me about Ron. He keeps asking if Ron ruined his chances with you, and then had the _nerve_ to ask if I thought he would have a chance with you if you didn't like Ron, the _git. _And, I was his girlfriend! Who asks their girlfriend such a question? I asked him whether he was going to break up with me, and he said that he thought _I_ was going to break up with him, that there were rumors I was going to. I said that even if I was going to, he didn't need to hint so much at it as he did, the bastard. Hermione, how did you deal with Krum?"

"Viktor?" Hermione said nonchalantly, twirling a stray hair with her nimble fingers.

"Viktor," Ginny confirmed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Viktor was sweet," began Hermione. She looked at nowhere in particular, remembering her time with Krum. "He plucked up the courage to ask me to the Yule Ball, and started to talk to me more. He showed a lot of affection for me, apparently, because then I was chosen as his precious thing to save during the Triwizard Tournament. He asked if I would like to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer, and that Skeeter woman started to mess things up. Luckily, Viktor knew the true meaning of the Triwizard Tournament. He knew it was to meet other wizards and form bonds, unlike Ron, and believed Harry when Harry told him that there was no Harry and Hermione relationship. At least there wasn't, back then..."

"What?" said Ginny, caught off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Viktor was sweet, but it wouldn't have worked out. Ron was starting to hate Viktor, even though he loved him again by the time I told him I would not be visiting Krum." Hermione sighed. "Ron can't control himself, as his excuse goes. Why not? Doesn't he know that with self-control, he might be able to actually get a girlfriend? He's lucky Lavender fancies him through all of this.'

"Hermione, what do you mean?" Ginny said again.

Hermione looked up at her with sad eyes, before realizing what had slipped her mind. "Nothing, Ginny. Nothing..." Hermione quickly cleared her throat, and Harry heard footsteps. As fast as he could, Harry bolted. Harry quickly sat in an armchair before grabbing Hermione's arm as she walked past.

"Hermione," Harry held her arm firm.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione yanked her arm free of Harry's grasp.

"I don't want to do this anymore," blurted Harry.

"What?" Hermione grabbed Harry by the arms. "Why?"

"I can't do this," Harry whispered. "Ron fancies you, and he's my best mate. He keeps asking me about you, about how to approach you. It's ruining things with Ron, Hermione. We are all best friends, and that's how it's going to stay."

"Who is it, Harry?" Hermione got closer. "Who's this other girl?"

"There's no other girl," Harry forced himself to say. "I just don't think this will work, and it kills Ron that you won't even look at him now. I can't do this to him, to you, or myself. It doesn't work that way."

Tears started to form at the corners of Hermione's eyes. "But Harry, I-I still love you."

"Hermione," Harry turned away, his back facing her, avoiding her tearful gaze. "I can't tell you the same thing."

"_Who is it_?" Hermione said fiercely. "I know that Ron isn't the only reason you want to stop seeing me. There has to be another reason."

"I feel guilty seeing Ron after seeing you. Ron fancies you, and it makes me question how much I care about you, and whether it's in that way. I love you as a best friend should, Hermione, but I'm not sure there's anything more than that."

"Harry..." Hermione hugged him around the waist, soaking his cloak. "Please..."

Harry didn't hug her back, but gently escaped her grip. "If one person loses the feeling, it's not fair to the other. I can't do this to you Hermione. I can't kiss you and not mean it." Harry planted one last kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione curled up in the armchair, sobbing softly. "Harry..."

"Hermione," Harry patted her back and began to leave, calling, "Give Ron a chance. Give him a chance before he's gone to someone else. What we had was never real enough. What we had would have destroyed our relationship with the Weasleys, and you remember how Mrs. Weasley treated you that one time, Hermione. There's too much at stake, and I need to focus on finding horcruxes. I need to focus on returning to Voldemort to his mortal state." Harry was at the top of the stairs, no longer visible to Hermione. "I love you."

"I love you," Hermione whispered into her cloak so that Harry wouldn't hear. "I always will."


	11. Chapter 11

Over the course of a few weeks, Harry and Ron were seen together more frequently, with Hermione making several appearances. Hermione had been avoiding Harry, but had talked to Ron. When Ron and Hermione were together, Harry often sought out Ginny, talking and holding hands under the table. Ginny was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and scored the majority of points. Whenever Harry and Ginny were together, there was always someone coming up to compliment Ginny, who would say thanks and subconsciously play with her hair.

At the next Quidditch match, against Slytherin, there were high winds. Harry and his teammates struggled to stay upright during their pregame talk.

"Listen," Harry shouted. "Slytherin is no match for us. Keep your tempers under control, and if they try anything during the match, see if you can get them to do it by Madam Hooch. She's a good person, and will call a penalty. We haven't lost to Slytherin lately, and so will be beat them?"

"Yes!" The team chorused.

"What did you say?"

"_Yes!_" The team yelled louder.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?" _

"_YES!_"

"THEN LET'S GO AND BEAT SLYTHERIN!" Harry had to scream at the top of his lungs.

The Quidditch team cheered and prepared to fly. With a blow of a whistle, Madam Hooch started the match. Ginny reached a hand out and stole the Quaffle from under Montague's nose. Goyle bashed a Bludger towards her, which she narrowly twisted away from to score ten points.

"AND WEASLEY SCORES!" Zacharias Smith shouted.

The game flew by quickly, as Harry managed to snitch the Snitch out of midair by Crabbe's foot. The score was one hundred and fifty to two hundred and ninety, without the Snitch. With the Snitch, Gyffindor's score was raised to three hundred, but Crabbe kicked a foot out and knocked Harry off his broom. Harry held on with one hand and hung in the air, climbing up slowly. Crabbe raised his bat when Madam Hooch sped in front of him and awarded Gryffindor penalty shots. Ron sniggered at Crabbe, and Malfoy shouted at Crabbe for being such a prat. Crabbe and Goyle had kept trying to beat the Gryffindor players with their bats as they flew around, lucky that their brooms could even keep them in the air.

"ANOTHER SHOT BY GINNY WEASLEY! SCORE'S TIED AT ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY, AND OH, POTTER IS DIVING! HE IS DIVING AT A REMARKABLE SPEED ON THAT FIREBOLT, LET ME TELL YOU, and sorry Professor! Back on track! MALFOY'S DIVING AS WELL, AND OH! POTTER'S PULLED OUT OF THE DIVE LEAVING MALFOY TO SCATTER! POTTER'S RACING TOWARDS CRABBE, AND OH! RON WEASLEY KICKS THE BALL AWAY FROM THE HOOP JUST AS POTTER'S GOT IT! GRYFFINDOR WINS WITH THE SNITCH!"

"You're a very good Keeper, Ron," Lavender Brown came running up to Ron and Harry, her eyes wide and admiring. The Gryffindor team had just retreated into the locker room, and Ginny raised an eyebrow at the sudden appearance.

Ron's ears turned pink under his Keeper helmet and he stammered, "Th-thanks, Lavender," Ron stepped closer to Harry.

"Um, you did well too, Harry," said Lavender as an afterthought.

"Thanks," Harry shoved Ron two steps forward from behind, hissing in his ear, "She's here for _you_." Harry moved before Ron could jab him back, and walked away, then skipped somewhat further. He went straight for Ginny, starting a conversation before Ron grab him back.

"How's he look?" asked Harry, Ginny looking over his shoulder.

"Looks like a cat in pack of dogs," Ginny stood on her toes to get a better view. "A cat in a pack of dogs with only one dog."

Harry moved to the other side of Ginny to look at Ron. Ron's face now matched what Harry imagined to be the color of Ron's ears. Ron nodded nonchalantly as Lavender's mouth did not close. Ron kept bouncing on his feet, looking around for someone to save him. At last, as Harry took hold of Ginny's hand, Hermione came into the locker room only to stop by Ron and tap his arm.

Harry immediately let go of Ginny's hand.

"What is it?" Ginny didn't hold Harry's hand again, but rested her hand on the back of his arm. With the loose Quidditch robes on, her hand was hidden from view. Harry's chest tightened as Hermione glanced in his direction. Ginny saw Hermione and waved before Harry felt Ginny breathing by his ear.

"I thought Hermione was busy wanting to kill Ron," said Ginny.

"I thought she was too," said Harry quizzically, genuinely confused.

Ron had a wide grin on his face before turning to see Hermione. His grin immediately faded, and he backed up into the protective arms of Lavender Brown, who stopped him from what looked like falling. She hugged Ron close like a crazed fan, looking up at him with bright eyes.

"Harry," Ginny squeezed Harry's arm. "Why doesn't Hermione look mad?"

Harry casually led Ginny by, her hand still on his arm. As he did so, he caught a sliver of the conversation.

"You know, Ron, I don't want to hold a grudge. You and I and... _Harry_," Hermione blinked more than necessary as she said Harry's name, "have been best friends. I don't want things to change over your ridiculous actions." Lavender looked as if she wanted to pull Hermione's hair out one by one with tweezers as Hermione spoke about Ron, and about the _event_ that had occurred between Ron and Hermione.

"Ron is not ridiculous-" Lavender objected and started towards Hermione when Ron held an arm out.

"No, no," Ron scolded Lavender gently. "I'm really sorry, Hermione. I don't know why I did it. It was just a sudden thought and I didn't think it over."

"Excellent. Ron, I'm glad we have ended this. I'll see you later. And you too, Lavender?" Hermione already started to walk away as she spoke.

"Of course," Lavender said stiffly. "Ron made the last amazing kick that helped Gryffindor win!"

"I'm... sure that it was all because of Ron," Hermione looked at Lavender as if she was a luncatic, and walked out of the locker room.

"Lavender's a loon," Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go change so we can head back to the common room."

Harry nodded before parting ways. He left Ron behind with Lavender rambling on about the great match, and changed into his school robes. He met up with Ginny outside, and they headed back to the school together. As they went along, Ron came sprinting across the grass with a yelling Lavender chasing behind him.

Ron sprinted past Harry waving his arms in wide arcs before running out of sight. Lavender dashed past, slowing down to take a breath and running again.

"Should we check on them?" Ginny started to run after them.

"Ginny!" Harry started after her. The two ran back to Hogwarts and up to the common room.

"Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron!" The chants of the students overwhelmed Harry. Ron was being lifted by students, and Lavender held onto his arm. Ron didn't seem the least bit annoyed, but rather, enjoyed the attention even with Lavender on his arm. At last, when Ron was put down for a second, Harry caught him by the shoulder.

"Good kick, Ron," Harry grinned. "I think Lavender appreciated it at least."

"Shut up, mate," Ron's ears changed color. "You know-"

A crowd of people swooped up Ron, before another mob whisked Harry away from Ginny. Ron was lifted, and as if on impulse, with no thought, Lavender jumped up and grabbed Ron by the neck, kissing him. The crowd roared their approval, and Lavender led Ron away by the hand. They dashed through the portrait hole and Harry was lifted higher.

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!" Ginny, an amused expression on her face, pushed through the group of people to get them to put Harry down.

"Thanks," Harry pushed his unruly hair back and Ginny smiled. Harry caught a glimpse of somewhat frizzy brown hair and saw the owner of the hair sneak through the portrait hole after Ron and Lavender. "Ginny, come on."

"What?"

But Harry had already started to slide through the group of people towards the portrait hole. He passed through, and after seeing another eyeful of brown hair around the corner, he walked faster, careful to keep his footsteps light. Ginny dashed after him. As her footsteps pounded and echoed through the corridor, Harry whipped around and pressed Ginny against the stone wall.

"Shh!" Harry said through clenched teeth. "We need to be quiet."

Ginny huffed, and Harry inched forward. He peeked around the corner of the corridor and saw Hermione hidden behind another part of the wall. Ron and Lavender were at the far end of the corridor, laughing and flirting. Lavender playfully pushed Ron, who stumbled backwards exaggeratedly, clutching his shoulder. Lavender laughed louder, and Ron grinned from ear to ear. Harry watched Hermione lean against the wall with one hand and slide down to sit on the floor.

"What's she doing?" Ginny tried to go and see Hermione but Harry held her back.

"Don't," Harry watched Hermione carefully as a tear ran down her face. "I think she's crying."

"Crying?" Ginny said incredulously. "Ok, Harry-" Ginny tried to barge out from the hiding spot.

"No!" Harry grabbed her by the arm and struggled to keep Ginny hidden. "We have to see what's wrong."

Harry watched as Hermione clutched her robes and wiped her face.

"Lavender!" Ron yelled as Lavender chased him. They dashed around, and finally, Lavender threw her arms around him from behind.

"Won-Won!" Lavender squealed. "I got you!" Lavender hugged him tight and kissed him. Ron picked her up and twirled her in a circle before setting her down. Hermione gasped as Lavender landed, and Ron whipped around.

Harry pulled his head back behind cover, and Ron stared around, looking for a glimpse of someone or something.

"Peeves?" Ron finally called. "Get out of here!"

Harry decided to walk out at that moment.

"Peeves?" Harry asked exaggeratedly. "I'm hurt, Ron. I thought you'd recognize your best friend."

"Harry!" Ron broke into a wide-toothed grin. "I thought it was Peeves."

"We've established that," Harry walked closer to Ron and Lavender, Ginny trailing behind. Hermione gasped again as they walked past and Harry pretended not to notice.

"What're you doing here?" asked Ron. "Shouldn't you be partying back in the common room?"

"Thought I'd go for a walk."

"And I thought I'd join," Ginny stepped out from behind Harry.

Ron's expression turned sour. "You two.. _just_ came out from the common room?"

"Yeah, why?" Ginny said.

"Er... no-nothing," Ron shook his hair out and scratched his head. "I'm just asking."

Ginny scowled with an eyebrow raised.

"So why are you two out for a walk again?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Harry wanted some fresh air, and I decided to join him," said an annoyed Ginny.

"Just... don't be getting up to any funny business," Ron suspiciously said. "Blimey!" Ron looked outside. "Better be heading back, Lavender."

"Okay, Won," Lavender slipped an arm through his and skipped away as Ron walked.

"I will be watching you, Harry," Ron didn't turn around.

"Ronald Weasley, you better not be interfering in my life again!" Ginny warned. "You don't want Mum hearing about how you have a girlfriend-"

"Ginny!" Ron's ears turned a darker shade. "I could tell Mum that _you_ are dating!"

"I broke up with Dean a while ago," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You aren't dating Harry?" Ron raised an eyebrow and turned around.

"If I dated Harry then Mum would burst through the roof with happiness," Ginny said defiantly. "It's not my fault that Mum approves of a boy like Harry."

"What, are you saying Mum wouldn't approve of Lavender?" Ron wrapped a protective arm around Lavender's waist. Lavender looked as if dementors should swoop in and take her away before she killed Ginny.

"Run along," Ginny shooed Ron away. "You and Lavender should go find somewhere more private."

"C'mon, Lavender," Ron and Lavender left quite quickly, shoe heels clacking against the floor, and the sound echoing off the walls and ceiling.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Look over my shoulder. Is Hermione still there?"

"Well..." Ginny's eyes widened. "Ah, she just snuck away."

"You think she fancies Ron?" asked Harry. "I mean, Hermione and Ron have always had some weird relationship, but... Blimey, what if she actually does?"

"Harry, I think that you out of all people should be happy for them if they got together," Ginny told him. "They are your two best friends, after all. Friends should be happy for their friends. Let's go back to the common room, Harry. I think we've done enough snooping for the day."

"All right," Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and they strode back to the common room. When they climbed through the portrait hole, the previously jumping crowd was dispersing, students subconsciously drifting into their normal friend groups, and the common room looked as usual once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the course of a few weeks, Ron and Lavender had become irritatingly close. Every time Harry saw Ron, Lavender was no more than a few steps behind, if _even_ behind. She always clung to Ron's arm, laughing and glancing around. Hermione talked to Harry and Ron, but still spent most of her time in her own world, surrounded by books. Ron would try to be Harry's partner during class, but Lavender always managed to butt in and give Harry the death stare. Harry then moved to partner with the equally frustrated Pavarti Patil in such situations. Pavarti, Lavender's neglected best friend, would normally glare at Ron, but mostly Lavender, even breaking a quill at one point. Harry had to keep the parchment and supplies out of her hands, as she tended to squash whatever she held.

Harry did some time to talk to Ron, though. He and Ron still visited Hagrid, but otherwise, Lavender and Ron were like two pieces of velcro. Two pieces of stubborn velcro that were glued together. Harry monotonously said his hellos to Ron and Lavender, tired of the couple. Lavender was very clingy, and either was on Ron's arm, hugging Ron, or snogging Ron. There wasn't much variation besides that.

Then one day, as Harry was lying on his bed, Ron burst through the door, panting heavily.

"Harry," Ron took his time speaking. "Harry." The relief dripped from his voice, but he then asked nervously, "Is Lavender here?

"What the blazes would she be doing here?" Harry didn't look at Ron, but instead kept a feather floating through the air, keeping his eyes on the feather.

"I dunno," Ron flopped on his own bed. "She's been chasing me everywhere, mate. I can't go five feet without her right behind me. It's a nightmare."

"I'm sure Pavarti would agree," Harry made the white goose feather tickle the ceiling.

"What?" Ron looked up.

"Every time she sees the two of you she crushes whatever is in her hand, or whatever is close," Harry finally looked at Ron.

"I don't think I can take anymore of this," Ron gasped for air and rolled over. "I need to break up with her."

"Took you long enough to decide," Harry said stiffly.

"Thorn in my side," Ron decided that it would be better to agree with Harry rather than argue.

"Then go find her now," Harry floated the feather to tickle Ron's nose. "Gather up the bloody courage and go tell her."

"I dunno, mate," Ron said on instinct, before taking a step back. "I like having someone that cares, and having someone to keep an eye on me."

"Your mother is doing a fine job of that," Harry was just getting annoyed now. "Either bloody break up with Lavender, or rant to Hermione, Ron. I'm tired of Lavender, but if you still like her, then I won't say anything else."

"Er..." Ron slid towards the door in an attempt to get away as furtively as possible. "You all right, Harry?"

"Yeah, why?" Harry swung his legs off the bed and stood up. "You think I'm trying to move in on Lavender?" Harry let out what Ron sounded like a cruel laugh.

"Erm, Harry," Ron took another step towards the door. "I think I should be going now. I need to talk to Lavender." Ron uncomfortably left the room, and Harry sighed.

"RAH!" Harry yelled and punched a pillow. He huffed and left the room, slamming the door. "Bloody hell," Harry muttered under his breath. "Why can't Ron just pick? Why can't he just decide whether he likes Lavender or not?"

Harry chuckled harshly to himself. "I'm being a hypocrite, aren't I? Can't even decide whether I like Hermione or Ginny, can I?" Harry said the last part bitterly. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked around the Hogwarts grounds, enjoying the fresh air. He needed to think. He needed to know.

Harry found a quiet, secluded spot away from the groups of people that met and sat on the grass. Harry laid down and put his hands behind his head. He stared at the colored sky, mottled with white fluff here and there. The clouds floated aimlessly through the light blue sea of a sky, and Harry enjoyed the warmth of the sun. There were few days of sun during this time of year, but with the temperamental weather of the seasons, you could expect those few days at random.

Harry's eyes followed the clouds before he decided to close his eyes. With the warmth, he took a short nap, before being roused with a shake.

"Harry," said a girl's voice, "are you awake?"

"I am now," Harry didn't open his eyes.

Hair brushed his face. "Sorry! I didn't mean to do that."

"Is your head close to mine?" Harry teased.

"Why don't you open your eyes and see?" The girl teased back, but Harry stubbornly kept his eyes closed. He couldn't tell who it was, but it wasn't Hermione. That was for sure.

"I'm tired," said Harry. "I'd like to keep my eyes rested." Harry sighed contentedly, the sunshine warming his sweater. There was a slight breeze blowing through his hair, and Harry grinned.

"Why are you smiling like that?" The girl asked curiously. "Do you have some sort of spell going on?" The girl quickly checked around and then squinted suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing much," Harry mused. "Just the sun, the breeze, the perfection of the day."

"Am I any help with the day?" The girl exchanged flirtatious banter with Harry, but Harry only played along in the hopes of making someone else's day better. Inside, Harry felt as if the sky was grey, the clouds dark, lightning slicing through the dark sky, the rain pouring down, soaking his hair and clothes...

The talking didn't help much, but it strangely comforted Harry knowing that other people could see him and not freak out immediately, whether in disgust or admiration, but could actually carry out a conversation as if Harry was just some boy who attended Hogwarts, and not the Boy Who Lived.

"You haven't done anything in particular to help," replied Harry. "Who are you?"

It was the girl's turn to smile. "Who do you think I am?"

"Ginny?"

"Don't get your hopes up."

Harry scrunched his face up. He had been betting it was Ginny.

"All right, I don't know who you are," Harry admitted.

"Open your eyes," she said.

"Well..."

"That wasn't an option."

Harry grinned and opened his eyes. A girl with dark, curly hair sat on the grass next to him, leaning over.

"Romilda Vane," she introduced herself.

"I'm Harry."

"Harry...?"

Harry raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Harry Potter."

"I'm joking," Romilda playfully pushed his shoulder. "I know who you are."

"What brings you over here?"

"I was looking to clear my head, and then I saw someone sleeping. I looked to see who it was, and it was you."

"Who are you?" Harry turned to see Ginny walking towards them with a skeptical expression.

"Romilda Vane," Romilda said sweetly, holding out a hand for a shake.

Ginny shook her hand and pulled Harry close by the tie for a light kiss.

"What have you been doing out here? I've been looking everywhere," Ginny whined.

"Sorry," Harry turned away from Romilda. "I needed to clear my head."

"Oh, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry. D'you want to accompany me back to the castle?" Harry grinned.

"Of course," Ginny took hold of his hand. "Of course I do."

Harry stood up and left hand in hand with Ginny, swinging his hand back and forth. Ginny's laugh made him smile. In his mind, her voice sounded like angels singing. In that moment, Harry didn't care about Ron and Lavender. He still had Ginny.

Harry and Ginny continued on to the castle, leaving Romilda Vane forgotten on the green grass of Hogwarts' grounds. Her dark curls framed a face of high cheekbones and a wrathful expression. She watched Ginny's fiery hair be swept up by the breeze, and Harry's messy hair sway like the grass she was standing on. Ginny was pretty, and Romilda knew that. But...

Romilda smiled to herself. She was a witch, after all. Such problems could use some... persuasion. She jumped up and dashed towards the castle, careful to take a different route than the couple that made the bile in her throat bubble.


	13. Chapter 13

"Valentine's Day," Ron said bitterly.

"Just because you have to spend it with Lavender doesn't mean you need to hate it," said Harry. "I'm sure Lavender is looking forward to seeing you." Harry pulled buttoned the rest of his shirt and wrapped his tie around his neck. "Plus, the holidays mean food. You like food, don't you, Ron?"

"Food won't make it better." Ron tied his shoes. "S'pose Hermione will sit with us?"

"She's probably up in the library." Harry pulled his Gryffindor sweater over his head. "I never see her around meals."

"I don't want to be stuck with Lavender," Ron complained. "I can stand her at times, and sometimes I want to see her, but then, I suddenly want to be at least one hundred feet away."

"Break up with her," Harry started for the door. "You are asking for it by staying together." Harry peered out the door. "And make up your mind, Ron. She's on her way up."

"Blimey," Ron flopped face first back onto his bed. "She just can't wait, can she?"

"I'm going to go before she comes, Ron. See you later!" Harry ran out before Ron could protest and passed Lavender on his way down.

"Harry, have you seen Ron?" Lavender had the most fake cheery expression Harry had ever seen. He knew that trying her patience wouldn't end well.

"He told me he was going to run for the bathroom," said Harry.

"Thank you." Lavender didn't sound grateful at all and raced off calling, "Won-Won!"

Once Lavender stepped out of the common room, Harry called up to Ron, "Oi, mate! Lavender's gone. I've bought you some time."

"Thanks, Harry." Ron timidly descended the stairs, looking for Lavender.

"Bloody hell, Ron," Harry said exasperatedly. "She's not here."

"Oh-oh all right," Ron stood straighter as he said so, and he left with Harry to go eat breakfast. At the table, Ron kept his face hidden and low as he stuffed his mouth full of everything he could get his hands on.

"Harry!" Lavender stopped by just as Harry reached for a piece of french toast.

"Lavender!" Ron nearly choked as Harry greeted the worried Gryffindor.

"Have you seen my Won-Won?" Lavender nervously fixed her bandana that held her hair back. "I went by the bathroom to see if Ron was there, but he wasn't..."

"Lavender-"

"And I would know, since I waited there for an hour-"

"Lavender, there is more than one loo in the castle," Hermione said impatiently, coming up behind Harry.

Lavender's eyes brightened even though Hermione did not sound as if she cared.

"Oh, yes!" Lavender's expression quickly turned to worry. "What if my Won-Won is waiting for me? Oh, I must go! Goodbye, Harry! Bye, Hermione!"

Lavender ran off, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The brainless idiot," said Hermione. "I honestly don't know what Ron sees in her, besides the fact that she actually likes him."

"Erm," Harry cleared his throat. "Ron, what _do_ you see in her?"

Hermione whipped around to spy the mass of ginger hair hovering over a plate of sausage.

"I..." Ron was speechless as he glanced at Hermione's cold stare. "I-I really like her hair, and she's nice, and-"

"Like an itch on your back that you can't reach and won't go away," said Hermione irritably.

"Ron also told me that he wanted to break up with her," Harry added.

"Thanks for the help, Harry," Ron mumbled sarcastically.

"Harry's just trying to help, Ronald," Hermione stared him down. "You don't like Lavender but don't have the guts to break up with her. Wow. You shouldn't lead Lavender on a wild goose chase. It's not nice. Harry, have you not tried to-?"

"Oh, I've tried," Harry stifled a laugh. "Ron just won't listen, or agrees and then doesn't actually do anything."

Hermione's eyes widened and she laughed. "Ron, you can't possibly be so thick!"

"Oh, he can," Pavarti said under her breath as she passed by, which made Hermione chortle louder.

"Ron, if you want to keep being with Lavender, so be it." Hermione had to sit down to calm herself. "Ron, you are just going to keep regretting it. Stop trying to make it work. It's just not happening."

"And what makes you the expert, Hermione?" Ron was getting angry. "Because Krum liked you and you two lovebirds broke it off, or maybe you didn't, I wouldn't know, you are suddenly the love expert?"

"Just because you have the emotional intelligence of a teaspoon doesn't mean that everyone else does!" Hermione retorted. "Unlike Lavender, Viktor did not insist on watching my every move and was _very_ polite. I actually _liked_ Viktor and did not spend every minute of the day trying to hide, thank you very much, so you, Ronald, can back off." Hermione turned on her heels and stomped off to join Pavarti at the table.

"Bit of a spitfire, isn't she?" Ron said admiringly.

"A bit of a what?" Harry took a bite of his french toast.

"You reckon she hates me more now?" Ron poked at his remaining food.

"I reckon you keep your mouth shut when she calls you out on your stupidity," said Harry. "She's not wrong every time, Ron. She's the smartest in our year, and maybe in the whole school. You'd do best to try and listen."

Ron sighed. "I'd call you a prat and chuck this egg at you, Harry, but I don't want another fight. I don't have it in me to pick one right now."

"You might get fired up when Hermione picks at an old scab, Ron, but you know you always end up regretting it." Harry finished off his meal with a swig of pumpkin juice. "Your temper is like your hair. Like fire."

"You know what, Harry?" Ron dropped his fork and bent over to pick it up. "Shut up."

"You're lucky I get you, Ron, or else I'd punch you like I would Malfoy," Harry was only partially joking.

"Oh... yeah..." Ron had zoned out and was only paying enough attention to eat. Harry sat back and finished his food before pulling out his Potions book.

Hermione sat next to Pavarti, who sullenly picked at her eggs.

"D'you reckon that Lavender's going to stay around that _Ron_ any longer?"

"That_ Ron_?" Hermione repeated.

"That Ron," Pavarti confirmed. "He's not good for her and she is just _obsessed _with him! Ron is probably just as bad as Fred and George, except his brothers actually looked pretty good..."

"_Ron_ is a good person," Hermione told her. "It's not his fault Lavender constantly hounds him and can't stand to have a relationship that does not involve her within ten feet of him every second of the day!"

Pavarti raised an eyebrow. "Um, alright, Hermione." Pavarti sighed. "Why is Lavender so _obsessed_? I don't think Ron would cheat on her. They ought to break up. I can't stand Lavender acting like this, Hermione. Even Harry, Ron's _best friend_, seems like he could use some time away. I'm surprised that Lavender isn't around, actually..."

"She thinks Ron is waiting for her by one of the bathrooms and is running around trying to find him." Hermione finished her eggs. "Ron and Lavender should break up, though. It seems like Ron spends his time trying to avoid her nowadays."

"That is so true," Pavarti finished up her food and continued, "yet I can't help but feel that I should be happy for them. See you later then, Hermione?"

"Probably in the common room later," said Hermione. She stood up and walked away with Pavarti.

_Ron is a good person, isn't he? If Lavender breaks up with him, it's because they are incompatible, not because someone intervened. Ron can be so stupid sometimes, but he is okay... _

Hermione thought to herself as Pavarti rambled on about McGonagall.

"Lavender alert," said Harry. "My cue to leave." He left and found companionship in Ginny, walking to his next class.

Harry slept through the boring lecture about some war with goblins from Professor Binns, and when the class dismissed, suffered through an awkward Potions with Slughorn.

Harry managed to create the potion correctly, with help from his Potions book, and Professor Slughorn slapped him on the back.

"My, Harry!" Slughorn nodded approvingly at the cauldron. "Just like your mother, you are. Potions wizard!" Slughorn laughed at his own use of a muggle saying that tied in literally with the situation. He hobbled away, still laughing, and Malfoy sniggered.

When it was finally dinner, Harry poked at his food and watched Ron suffer through an encounter with Lavender. Ginny sat with Harry, hugging him and coaxing him to eat.

"D'you need to get that memory from Slughorn?" Ginny piled another pork chop on his plate.

"Yeah," Harry said with his mouth full. "Sorry, habit from Ron."

"Didn't you get that potion from Slughorn? The Felix?" Ginny asked. "Use that, can't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I think I'll give it another shot with trying to convince him myself." Harry had gone to Slughorn's the other day, instead being berated angrily and told to get out.

"Just remember, Harry, Dumbledore needs that memory. I believe that you can do it, but you also don't need to waste time. Do you need help?"

"I reckon I can do it alone, thanks. Slughorn might take it the wrong way with another person."

Ginny shrugged. "All right, Harry. Just remember that I'm here for you. I'll be going, now, I have to meet up with some friends. Bye, Harry."

"Bye." Harry finished his pork chops and after exchanging a few words with Pavarti, retreated back to his room.

Ron joined him shortly after gaining some precious free time away from Lavender, and as Harry watched out the window, Ron sat next to him.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Ron stared dreamily at the full moon that hung in the dark night sky.

"She sure is," said Harry. "She's your girlfriend, after all, so you probably should think that.

"She is?" Ron was as excited as Harry was when Harry received his Firebolt.

"Er, yeah, she is, unless you broke up with her."

"I would never!"

"Who are you talking about, Ron?"

"Romilda Vane, of course!"

"Ron, come with me." Harry stood up, saw the opened box of chocolates, and rolled his eyes. "Bloody idiot, you are."

Harry hurried through the corridors, ushering a dazed Ron along.

"I can't believe you ate my chocolates, Ron," scolded Harry. "I threw them out for a reason."

"A bad reason, I'd assume. They were Honeydukes's chocolates!"

"They also had a love potion from Romilda Vane, you idiot!"

Harry knocked on the door that stood before him.

"Yes?" Professor Slughorn peeked out. "Oh, it's you, Harry. I'm not giving you that memory, you know-"

"It's not me," Harry interrupted. "It's my friend Ron, Ron Weasley. He's been given a love potion."

"Ah, oh, well, yes, do come in." Slughorn opened the door wide and Harry shoved Ron in.

Ron was seated on a big sofa, staring off into space. He kept repeating things about Romilda Vane.

"Professor," pleaded Harry. "Please. Help Ron."

"Well, of course," Slughorn said, and headed off to rummage through a large cupboard.

Slughorn came back with a mug and told Ron to drink. Ron sipped at the antidote, and immediately said, "What are we doing here, Harry?"

"Oh ho!" Slughorn clapped.

"You were under a love potion, Ron," explained Harry.

"Let's celebrate," said Slughorn, popping open a bottle of champagne. He poured three glasses, and the trio toasted. Ron was the first to take a sip, and immediately fell to the floor, convulsing.

Acting on impulse, Harry flew across the room, opening every drawer and cabinet to find a bezoar. He shoved one down Ron's throat, and Ron stopped breathing.

"Oh, lord!" Ron's eyes flew open and he coughed.

"I think we ought to get him to the hospital wing." Professor Slughorn was still in shock, but unfroze to say so little.

Ron was taken to Madam Pomfrey, and Ron moaned every time he was moved or touched.


	14. Chapter 14

"What happened?" Ginny asked Harry as the two cruised through the corridors.

"I got sent a box of Honeydukes chocolates," started Harry. "It was from Romilda Vane, that girl you saw when you spotted me on the grounds."

"The one with the dark curls?" Ginny stopped.

"Yeah."

"Then what?"

"There was a card, and she indirectly said she liked me, so I threw it all out. Ron picked it out, ate a few chocolates, and what do you know? The chocolates were laced with love potion."

"Oh, Ron," Ginny rolled her eyes as she then continued, "So you took him to Slughorn?"

"Yep."

"Did you get the memory?"

"...No."

"Harry!" Ginny punched him in the arm.

"Ow..."

"Harry Potter, I am not kissing you or even hugging you until you go and get that memory," Ginny threatened him.

"Aw, really?"

"Go!" Ginny shooed him along. "Take some Felix or whatever, I don't know, but go do it."

The two stopped in front of the Potions classroom. Ginny pushed him forward, knocking on the door.

"If you want me to go with you, I will, but tell me now. Harry, do you want me to leave?"

"Ginny..." Harry pulled out a small bottle. He popped off the cork and downed the contents. "I reckon it wouldn't matter whether you came with me or not."

Ginny smiled and shrugged. "Let's roll."

Harry knocked on the door before pushing it open. "Professor?"

Without turning around, Professor Slughorn said, "I'm a bit busy now... Oh! Harry, Ginerva, welcome."

"Hello, Professor," Ginny greeted Slughorn.

"You two know that the Slug Club isn't meeting tonight, yes?"

"We know, Professor, but that's not what we wanted to talk to you about." Harry stepped towards Slughorn.

"Oh, uh, well," Professor Slughorn stammered.

"Professor," said Ginny gently as she touched Professor Slughorn's arm. "That memory is very important."

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," Professor Slughorn said stubbornly.

"My mother died, Professor," said Harry. "She died so that I could live. I, the Boy Who Lived, the boy from the prophecy. That's right, Professor, I'm the one from the prophecy. My mother _died_ so that _I_ could defeat the Dark Lord. She died so that I could defeat _Voldemort_," Professor Slughorn shuddered at the name, "and you won't help me? You won't honor her memory and help me? You don't want him to be defeated?"

Professor Slughorn had tears in the corners of his eyes. "Lily was my favorite student, and one of the best I'd ever had. She gave me a goldfish once, which had been transformed from a petal from a lily. Then, one day, the goldfish disappeared, and there it was again. The lily petal."

"Help me then, Professor. Help me just like my mother would have wanted."

"You... y-you're right, Harry... I-I will help you. Here," Professor Slughorn touched the tip of his wand to his temple, and extracted the a white, smoky cloud, which was a memory, "take the memory." Slughorn dropped the memory into a tube, corked it, and handed it to Harry. "Now please, leave me be..."

"Don't be sad, Professor," Harry said, knowing his luck would kick in and give him a perfect day. Immediately, Professor Slughorn looked happier.

"Who said I was sad?"

"Er, no one, Professor." Harry flashed a toothy grin and headed for the door. "Thanks again, Professor.

"No problem, my dear boy!"

The minute the door closed, Ginny kissed Harry.

"Brilliant," she breathed.

Harry hugged her and they enjoyed each other's presence for a bit. Harry cupped her cheek and pulled her close. Her lips were soft and tasted of cherry. Ginny's hair brushed against Harry's hand, soft and silky. Ginny ruffled Harry's dark hair, her fingers becoming tangled. They shuffled around, never breaking the kiss, and Harry was pushed against a wall. Ginny was aggressive in her advances, taking control and pressing herself against Harry as close as possible. Harry's lips touched the corner of Ginny's mouth, leaving a few kisses on her cheek and neckline, before retreating back to familiar ground.

Ginny felt her heart flutter and beat faster as Harry's hand touched her neck, skin on skin. She breathed faster, louder, and grew hot. She broke the kiss, heat prickling along the edges of her sweater.

"Harry," Ginny looked at the ground, almost ashamed. "I..."

"What?" Harry was concerned, and Ginny kept her hands planted firmly on his chest.

"Er, I'm just a little hot, that's all," said an embarrassed Ginny.

Harry closed his hands around hers and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Back to the common room?"

Ginny smiled. "Please? I need to get this sweater off."

"Why can't you take it off now?" Harry asked the question innocently. "I'll hold it for you."

"You're so sweet," Ginny pulled her sweater over her head and as she kissed Harry, gave him her sweater. She unbuttoned two buttons of her shirt and exhaled. "Ah, that's better. I was getting hot there."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah," Ginny smiled slyly. "You have that effect on me."

"Ah, well I can say the same thing for you." Harry pulled at his collar. The two held hands and went back to the common room. Harry sat down on one of the plush sofas and Ginny sat down next to him, resuming their previous snogging session.

Ginny kissed him hard, twisting her fingers among his hair and holding him by the tie. Harry held her by the waist and back. He tossed Ginny's sweater to the ground before taking off his own sweater, tossing it with Ginny's, and loosening his tie. He kissed her lightly and then harder. Time passed quickly, and suddenly, he was laying there with Ginny's head on his chest. He breathed heavily, and in what would have been silence, there was the sound of his breathing mixed with Ginny's.

"I'm actually tired," Ginny laughed.

"I'd say you are ridiculous if I wasn't tired too," Harry smiled.

Ginny laid one hand on Harry's chest next to her head, and closed her eyes. "Can I just sleep here?"

"I'm not moving any time soon." Harry kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes and stroked her hair before falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry rubbed his eyes open and blinked. The sun was blinding and Harry fixed his glasses, sitting with his back facing the sunlight. Ginny was gone, which was good for the most part, since other students were already cruising through the common room and would have easily seen Harry and Ginny sleeping on the sofa, except Ginny hadn't been there. Harry found his sweater neatly draped over the side of the couch, and tightened his tie. Harry slipped his sweater over his head just as Ron walked by.

"Oi, mate!" Ron's eyes lit up, opposite to Harry's tired expression. "I was wondering why I didn't see you in the dormitory yesterday. Why'd you sleep here?"

"Er, long night," Harry made up an explanation on the spot, warming up to it. "Yeah, erm, I was studying and I must've fallen asleep."

"Where're your books?"

"Uh..."

"Ron!" Lavender saved Harry from his blunder. "Don't you look nice today? Your hair is especially good this morning..."

"Thanks, Lavender," Ron kissed her. "I was just heading for breakfast. Care to join me?"

Lavender squealed with delight, nodding her head up and down in a blur. Ron chuckled and the two started to walk away, but Ron turn back and mouthed a message that Harry thought was:

_"HELP ME_."

Harry took his own turn chuckling and Hermione appeared behind him.

"So, Harry, you two-timing bastard," Hermione crossed her arms and kept going, using the most tiny bit more of profanity than usual, "who is the other girl?"

"Hermione..."

"Don't you 'Hermione' me, Harry," said Hermione. "I know there is a reason you have been avoiding me more and I won't be mad if you just tell me this other girl's name. I won't do anything to her and all I want is your honesty." Hermione was being strangely calm and casual.

"It... It's Gin," confessed Harry. "We have more in common, and I saw you looking at Ron, Hermione, so don't think too badly of me. You fancy him."

Hermione turned beet red. "I don't know what you're talking about. Ron and I are... friends."

"Forgiven him now, have you?"

"Well... yes, of course I have," Hermione said quickly. "Us three have been friends too long to have something like this ruin it all."

"Hermione, you fancy Ron," Harry was slightly amused by Hermione's reaction. "Maybe even more than Lavender fancies him."

"No." Hermione clenched a fist. "Harry, I don't."

"I saw you follow him and Lavender the day that they first kissed," said Harry. "You _cried_ and _cringed_ at the sight of them. Why were you following him?"

"To make sure everything would be all right," Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in an accusing expression. "Why were you following me?"

"I saw Ron and Lavender dash, and saw you follow them, so I went to see what you were up to."

"Harry, I think Ron is... _okay_, even though he... he kissed me, and even though he can be the biggest, bloodiest idiot there is around."

"You like Ron a little more than 'okay', Hermione." Harry raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Shut up, Harry!" Hermione turned on her heels and stomped away. Pavarti came up next to Hermione and the two stomped away together, Pavarti shooting glares at Harry from over Hermione's shoulder.

"She all right?" Ginny slipped an arm through Harry's. "Looks... happy enough."

"I asked her about Ron," said Harry absentmindedly, watching Hermione and Pavarti climb through the portrait hole. "She wouldn't admit that she fancies him."

"You can't exactly force someone to spill their feelings, can you?"

"Er..."

"You told her that we were a thing, didn't you?" Ginny shook her head. "Smooth, Harry."

Harry was surprised that Ginny could tell things just from the slightest hint.

"Perhaps."

"You are an idiot," said Ginny. "But you're my idiot." She smiled and kissed Harry. "So, are you going to tell Ron?"

"He's a bit preoccupied with Lavender at the moment, isn't he?"

"Then let's go save him."

Ginny pulled Harry along and they headed for the Great Hall. Ron was being fed by Lavender, or maybe being force fed, Harry couldn't tell.

"Harry!" Ron jumped up and off the bench of the Gryffindor table. Lavender breathed loudly through her nostrils and followed Ron. Ron slapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. Ginny stood next to Harry, and Lavender came up behind Ron.

"Ronald," scolded Lavender. "You didn't finish your kippers!"

Ron's ears were turning pink. "Lav-Lav..."

"Lav-Lav?" Ginny whispered to Harry. "Wow."

"Won-Won." Lavender cocked her hips to one side, setting one hand on either side. "Come back to the table. You can converse with your friends later."

"Controlling, much?" Ginny raised an eyebrow and Lavender blinked in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't give Ron much leash, do you?" Ginny repeated her previous statement in different words.

"Ron is perfectly happy with how our relationship is right now, aren't you Ron?"

"Er, I'd rather not answer that," said Ron. Lavender's eyes grew large and her eyebrows furrowed in a rather angry expression. She stomped away, much like Hermione had earlier, Harry noticed. Maybe all girls did that.

"Ginny, this is all your fault!" Ron turned on his younger sister.

"Mine?" said Ginny, staring at Ron as if he had a rabbit on his head. "It's your own fault you stay with her, you git. If like her so much, you'd be better off defending her when someone speaks up like I did! Most girls don't appreciate boyfriends who don't back them up, if you didn't know that. Oh, wait, you _didn't_ know that because you basically just dissed Lavender!"

Ginny was infuriated, and led Harry to a spot at their house table without bothering to listen to Ron's reply, if he had said one. She and Harry piled their plates and ate as fast as they could, since they had gotten to the food later rather late in comparison to the other students. Luckily, the couple had gotten there in the nick of time and were able to wolf down the last pieces of food.

Ron was seated at the table, head buried in his hands, when Harry and Ginny passed by. Ginny glared at Ron and ground her teeth together, making a soft but awful sound. Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek, still stiff with anger, when the two parted ways.


End file.
